Total Eclipse
by EckanstheawesomeSnake
Summary: After a car accident sakura's memories are hazy and that's the way gaara likes it, but when all secrets are revealed will she cut him from her life forever or have a happy ever after? Part 2 of Starless Night
1. Chapter 1

My name is Sakura Haruno and I am currently 20 years old. That's the only thing I'm sure about at this point. Due to a car accident two years ago, I have no idea what happened in my past life since that date. The doctor had informed me that I had lost all memories of my life and there would be a chance that I may never fully regain my memory. All I know now is what my mom Keiko tells me.

I attend a pretty prestigious college in Tokyo and major in medicine. My bestfriend/ boyfriend, Sai attends there as well. When I had awakened that night at the hospital Sai was there with me. He tried to help me remember what had happened. The way I walked out into the street and a drunk driver ran the red light striking me at 50mph. I know what you're thinking, I shouldn't even be alive. I guess God gave me a guardian angel.

Well anyway, Sai is my boyfriend. Yeah, kinda funny I know, but he was really there when I needed him and gradually I fell in love with him. You know how the romance books and movies go. Guys are super nice to girls and they fall for them, at least that's what I think. Well anyway, I felt so calm and warm around him. Little butterflies flew in my stomach whenever I would see him smile. He's pretty apathetic but when he laughs or smile it seems like my entire worlds seems to get brighter. I think that maybe I want to spend my life with him.

But there is something that bugs me. I'm happy with the life I have now, really I am, but I feel as if there is something…missing. I hate that I can't figure out what it is.

As I stared out my window in the house I shared with my mom and Sai I gaze up at the moonlight and wondered…was making my heart ache so much?


	2. Chapter 2

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Sakura Haruno struggled to find her alarm clock to shut it off. Her fingers knocked over everything on her night stand until she finally clicked the off button on her green alarm clock. She groaned and hid herself under her covers. It wasn't even time for her to get up. She didn't have any classes today and wouldn't have to go to work until six o' clock in the evening. Why couldn't she remember to turn off her alarm?

She heard her door creak open and the quiet footsteps closing in on her.

"Saaaaiiiiii." She grumbled. "Go back to bed."

"I can't Sa-chan. Your alarm woke me up."

Sakura pulled her covers from off her face and looked at him. "Why does that stop you from going _back _to bed?"

Sai grinned and slid in bed beside her. "Then I'll fall asleep with you."

"You just want to have sex."

Sai made a 'tsk tsk' sound with his mouth. "Is that what I really am to you? A horny boyfriend?"

"You are at times."

"That's because you _arouse _me too much."

Sakura covered her ears. "Ugh! Sai you know I hate that word!"

Sai wrapped his arms around her. "What word? Arouse?"

"Cut it out!" She hissed.

"Whatever." He closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

Sakura watched him for a moment. She began to think what she would do without him.

"Hey, Sai."

"I thought we were going to sleep." He chuckled.

"You know I want to wait on sex right?"

"Sakura, I'm not going to force you. I respect your request okay?" He opened his eyes. "And don't worry, I wont find another girl because you won't put out. I want to lose my virginity only to you."

Sakura smiled and snuggled closer to him. "Good. That's all I wanted to hear."

"I love you Sa-chan."

"Do you really have to call me that? I mean, I'm twenty now Sai. We're not kids anymore.'

"Well, sorry. I love you Sakura."

"I love you too Sai." And that she meant with all her heart.

**BLAH**

"So, has Sai asked you to marry him yet?" Sakura's boss Tsunade asked her.

Sakura blushed and quickly turned back to the scalpel she had been cleaning. "Why would you ask that?"

"You guys are so in love with one another. I just thought that he would have asked you out by now."

"We've only been going out for two years Lady Tsunade."

"And that's stopping you because?" She smiled at her.

"Hey, I'm not the guy in the relationship. It's Sai's choice to ask me if he's going to marry me or not."

"Do you want to marry him?"

Sakura sighed and turned to Tsunade. "Lady Tsunade, if I marry Sai now, it will be a distraction for me while I'm in college."

"Don't give me that crap Sakura." Tsunade rolled her eyes, dismissing Sakura's comment with her hand. "You've been in college for only two years yet you're a senior in medicine school. You'll be graduating this year and the same goes for Sai. He's a senior in his art institution. He'll be done this year too so there's no reason why you two shouldn't get married."

"But if we get married, Sai would definetly try to have." She paused for a moment. "Try to have sex with me."

"So?"

"What if I'm not good at it?"

"And you think he will be?"

Sakura could feel her cheeks burning again. "Sai is good at everything he does."

Tsunade placed a hand on her shoulder. "And so are you Sakura. If he says you arouse him now, just think about what you'll do to him underneath the sheets."

Sakura laughed. "I think you've been around Jaraiya-sensei too much."

"I suppose you're right."

Sakura jumped startled when her phone began to vibrate in her pocket. Tsunade raised an eyebrow in dissaproval but said nothing.

Sakura read the text message she had got and felt her heart leap.

"What is it?" Tsunade smiled curiously.

"It's Sai. He said he wants to have dinner tonight."

"He's going to propose tonight."

"No he isnt!" Sakura whined and reread the text over again. _Sai…are you really going to propose tonight?_

BLAH

When Sakura arrived at a five star restaurant in the heart of Tokyo, dshe knew she was in trouble. Her heart began to pound uncontrollably in her chest as a waiter led her to her table where Sai was awaiting.

He stood up when he caought sight of her and held out her chair acrooss the table from him.

"Hey!"

"Hey to you too." Sakura sat in her chair.

"Glad you could make it." He bent down to kiss her cheek and sat down himself.

"I wouldn't want to miss this dinner at this fancy restaurant." She looked at the giant aquarium beside her. "The aquarium has a shark in it! Sai, how much is this going to cost?"

Sai leaned back against his chair. "Sakura, it's a very special night."

Sakura gulped. "It is?"

"Yep." He smiled.

"W-what night is it?"

"Let's order first then we can discuss everything. You should try the lobster. It's good."

Sakura looked at her menu and gasped. "Sai the lobster is over twenty dollars! Everything on this menu is over priced! Including the drink."

Sai swiped the menu away from her and laughed. "Maybe you shouldn't look at the menu."

"Well, well, well, look who we have here."

Sakura looked at their waiter and noticed it to be Ino. "Ino, hi."

"Hey Sakura." She smiled and looked at Sai. "Sai, what's the big occasion?"

"Well, you see—"

Ino covered her mouth. "Don't tell me you're going to propose to her?"

Sakura looked as Sai who's face had gone completely white. He cleared his throat and smiled at Ino. "We would like a Bloody Mary and the lobster Ino. That is all."

Ino blushed embarrassed and walked away without saying anything else.

Sakura smoothed back her hair. So he was going to propose.

"Sakura." He called her name.

"Huh?"

Sai grabbed her hands and looked deeply in her eyes. "Sakura, I'm not proposing to you."

"What?" She blinked. Her stomach feeling like a bottomless pit.

"Sakura, I arranged this night to say that I have been offered to study abroad in Italy for a year for a special art program."

Sakura smiled. "That's great! You should definetly go!"

Sai frowned. "What?"

"Sai, it's not everyday something like this comes up!"

"But I'll be away from you for a year."

"I will come and visit."

"But Sa-chan." He whined.

"Sai, sweetie. This is a one in a life time oportunity take it."

Sai sighed and gave her a puppy dog look. "If you want me to."

"I do."

A naughty smile suddenly curled on his lips. "Then can we have sex tonight?"

Sakura laughed. "No."

"Aw man."

BLAH

Sakura stood hand in hand with Sai at the airport. They were waiting for his plane to depart in the next ten minutes.

"Sakura, I'm going to miss you." He gave her hand a squeeze.

"I'm going to miss you too Sai." She smiled at him.

"Flight 11 will be boarding now." The attendant on the radio announced.

Sai sighed and swung his backpack over his shoulder. "See you in a year."

Sakura let go his hand. "Yeah, a year."

She felt a twinge of pain peirce her heart when he began to walk away. He wasn't even going to kiss her goodbye?

"Oh!" He stopped abruptly and jogged back to her. "I almost forgot." He smiled and got on one knee.

Sakura caught her breath. "S-Sai, what are you doing?"

Sai looked up at her confused. "What? My shoelace were untied."

Sakura turned away from him angrily. "Sai, you're such an idiot!"

She could hear him begin to laugh. "I might be an idiot, but I know my Sakura very well." He turned her back around to kiss her.

"I will miss you so much Sakura." He whispered.

Sakura pushed him away. "Just go already!" Her voice cracked revealing how she truly felt about him leaving. She didn't want him to go. She wanted him to stay there with her. She was such a selfish person.

Sai smiled painfully. He didn't want to go either. "Sakura, I'll be back in no time and when I do I want you to marry me okay?" He dug into his pocket and pulled out a heart shaped diamond ring. "It's not an engagement ring." He explained while slipping it on her finger. "But it is a ring to remind you that I do want us to get maried when I return and to help you not to fall in love with another guy while I'm gone."

Sakura hugged him tightly. "Of course I won't."

For some reason she didn't feel to certain about that.

A/N: Heyyyyyy! How it's going? This is officially my third fan fiction and I'm so excited! Wooooo! I hope it's a huge success like the others!


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura continued to play with her ring while working. She wasn't engaged yet she was. It confused her. Her ring was like a promise ring. She would have to be faithful to Sai until he came back a year from now. She bit her bottom lip discouraged. A year was a long way away and she had heard that long distant relationships normally didn't last that long. She hoped that Sai wouldn't find someone else while he was away.

_No way._ She thought. _Sai wouldn't hurt me. It's me hurting him I'm worried about. Come on Sakura, it's not like there's going to be this super hot guy that comes up to you and starts flirting._

"Um, excuse me?" The person called for her again.

Sakura looked up at him realizing that they had been there for a while now.

"I'm sorry. What was it you need?" She studied a red-haired. He looked oddly familiar but she couldn't put her finger on who he was.

He pointed to his cheek which had been sliced open a bit. "The doctor said I needed stitches and she sent me to you."

"Oh, okay." She stood up and put her hand on his face. She examined the cut a bit before deciding how to handle it. "How did this happen?"

"I was walking down the street when some careless movers dropped a vase from above me. It shattered of course and a piece of glass cut me."

"That's unfortunate." She said and took out a cotton swab and dabbed it with peroxide.

"Is this going to hurt?" He asked eyeing the swab.

Sakura chuckled. "Not a bit."

There was an awkward silence as she cleaned his wounds. She didn't know what could have caused it but it was very uncomfortable.

"My name is Gaara by the way." He said breaking the silence.

Sakura smiled wondering why he would tell her that. "My name is Sakura Haruno."

"Pretty name."

"Thanks." That was all she could say until it was time for his stitches. "Now, you need six stitches. This _will _hurt…only a bit."

Gaara patted his legs and flashed her a gorgeous smile. "That's alright. I'm a big boy."

_I'm sure you are. _She begin to gently place the needle into his skin pausing every few moments when he would grunt in pain. Her heart was racing and she couldn't understand it. Why was she so nervous?

It took her five minutes until she was done and Gaara was happily observing his scar in the mirror.

"Would you like a lollipop?" Sakura teased.

"Excuse me?" He looked at her with this strange expression.

She held up a lollipop. "Lollipop?"

"It depends on what flavor it is."

"Cherry."

"Then yes I would like one."

Sakura couldn't tell if he was trying to flirt with her or not. He was weird.

"Well, I should be going now." He stood up and slung his jacket over his shoulder.

"Take care and watch out for falling vases."

"I will."

Something caught her eye in his pocket. She focused in on it too see something white and black and it was moving.

"What is that?" She asked.

"What?"

"That." She pointed to the object.

Gaara smiled and pulled it out of his pocket. "Oh him? This is Coco, he's my pet."

"Wow! He's so tiny and cute!"

"Would you like to hold him?"

"Can I?"

"Go ahead."

Sakura took Coco into her arm. He sniffed her and licked her hand with his tiny tongue.

"He likes you." Gaara said.

"He's adorable. I've never seen such a small panda before? Isn't it dangerous?"

Gaara shrugged. "Nope, he's healthy as an ox. I guess he's a one in a million panda."

Sakura wanted to keep holding him but she could sense Gaara's gaze lingering on her.

"I guess I shouldn't keep you." She handed him Coco.

"It's alright." He smiled at her again as if saying he had all the time in the world.

Sakura looked into his eyes and had that strange feeling that she knew him. "I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

Gaara's face saddened. "So you don't remember me?"

Sakura shook her head. "Nope. I had a car accident a couple of years ago and lost all of my memories of my past. I really don't know who you are."

"We used to go to school together. You didn't speak to me though because I was more of the delinquent type. People were afraid of me."

Sakura cocked her head to the side. "Really? You don't seem like a delinquent to me."

"I guess years can change you."

"I guess so."

Again the awkward silence filled the room.

"I must be going now." He turned to go. "Thank you Sakura for your help."

"No problem." She waved and watched him leave. He was strange…cute, but strange. She could tell he was hiding something.

"It has nothing to do with you Sakura. Mind your business." She told herself and began to clean her utensils. It was best for her to stay out of things that could cause trouble. She glanced back at her ring. She would have to for Sai.

"So did you see her?" A young man asked Gaara as he got into the car.

"Duh Sasori, she does work there."

"I don't think the attitude was necessary."

Gaara ignored him. He was pissed by the way things went.

"So what happened?"

"She doesn't remember me." He breathed.

"Duh Gaara, she did lose her memory." Sasori returned to him.

Gaara shot him a warning glance. "She's also married to that idiot Sai."

Sasori's eyes widened. "Really? Did she tell you that?"

"No but there was a ring on her finger."

"It could mean anything."

"It was on her left hand Sasori." He snapped. "She's married to Sai, end of discussion."

He looked out the window. He had gone through the pain of letting Sasori cut him with a razor blade and then had to get six stitches for nothing.

Sasori cut the car on. "You know, my sources say that Sakura isn't married but her ring is simply a 'faithful' ring."

"What the hell is that?"

"That means that Sakura has to be faithful to Sai while he's away for a year."

Gaara said nothing.

"So little brother what are you going to do now? You realized your mistake of marrying Ayame after three months of marriage and got kicked out of the family for divorcing her to learn that the girl you gave up now doesn't know you and that she's in love with a person you hate. I would love to hear about your next plan."

Gaara sighed and watched Sakura as she walked out of the hospital to her car.

"I'll continue to find ways to meet with her and figure out what to do from there."

"And what if she remembers the past of you two? The way you broke her into a million of pieces."

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen."

"Gaara."

Gaara jumped at the edge in Sasori's voice. He glanced at him and saw how serious he had become.

"Break her heart again and you'll regret it."

Gaara smiled. "I don't plan on making the same mistake I did last time Sasori. This time I want to protect her and love her the way I had promised to do two years ago."

"Yeah, whatever." Sasori put the car in drive and drove off the hospital parking lock.

A/N: I noticed that some people aren't happy about what I did between Gaara and Sakura. Yes, I know I'm not happy about it either. "Then why did you do it" you say, well it's simple….to create an ending that no one would've expected. I didn't want Gaara and Sakura to live happily ever after just like that, I wanted A TWIST IN THE STORY. But don't worry, they should be getting back together…I think and another thing is questions are being asked. Don't worry, it will all make sense in due time. (:


	4. Chapter 4

When Sakura returned home her mind was still replaying hers and Gaara's meeting. He had explained why he had looked so familiar to her, but it just didn't add up in her little head.

"Mom!" She called as she set her bags down. Her grey and white husky came bounding around the corner and nearly knocked her down by jumping on her.

"Hey Gizmo." She let her dog give her a sloppy kiss on the side of her face before he trotted away happy that she was home.

"Mom!" Sakura called again following Gizmo to the kitchen where Keiko was preparing dinner.

"Hey mom." Sakura kissed her cheek.

"Hey sweetie, how was your day?"

"School was great and work was.." She hesitated trying to figure out what to say. "Weird I guess."

Keiko was too busy cutting up onions to look at her. "Oh?"

"Yeah, I met this guy named Gaara." She noticed the pause Keiko took before continuing her cutting. "You know him?"

"Yeah, he's an enemy of Sai's"

Sakura laughed. "An enemy? I never knew Sai had any enemies."

"Gaara's his only one."

"Why?"

"I don't know Sakura, but I advise you not to bring him up to Sai. You don't want to get Sai upset because you've been talking to Gaara while he's away would you?" She moved on to the tomatoes.

Sakura swiped a tomato and begin to eat it. "No, I guess not."

"Sakura! Ew!" Keiko gasped.

"What?"

"You don't eat a tomato like that."

"Since when?"

"Since forever!"

Sakura looked at her fruit. (A/N: Yes it's a fruit for people who thought it was a veggie) "But I like eating tomatoes."

"Then eat them in salads or have them cooked. Don't eat them like that." Keiko grimaced when Sakura took another bite into the tomato.

"It's going to the same place as it would if it were cooked or whatever, so I don't see the problem."

Keiko shook her head in disgust. "Just leave my kitchen if you must eat that."

Sakura laughed. "Fine then I will. Come on Gizmo." She called for him. He rose from the floor and followed her to her room where he hopped n his bed and stared at her.

She checked her phone for any text messages from Sai and was disappointed when she saw none.

She fell back on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She wished that the accident had never happened. She wanted all of her memories back. She had memories of no one. She couldn't even remember her own mother.

Sakura closed her eyes trying to shut out the image of the pained expression on Keiko's face when she denied knowing her.

"I'm so sorry mom." She whispered.

"Sorry about what?" Keiko asked. She had been wathcing Sakura for a while.

Sakura sat up.

Keiko smiled. "Sakura I was just joking about the tomatoes. You can eat them in the yucky way you do."

Sakura sprinted to Keiko and began to cry. She so hated her life right now.

"I'm sorry mom." She cried.

Keiko began to comfort her daughter confused. She didn't know what else to do.

Gaara could hear Sasori's footsteps coming downstairs. That was just what he needed, his air headed brother coming to talk to him while he was working out.

"Did you take a swim today? The pool feels nice." Sasori asked. He was still drying his hair from swimming in their indoor pool on the third level.

"No, I've been down here all day." Gaara answered.

"How many pounds?" Sasori motioned to his weights.

"Thirty-five."

"You puny human."

"I'm just warming up."

Sasori said nothing and made his way over to the treadmill. "How can you listen to classical music and workout? I know you're heartbroken over Sakura, but nobody wants to listen to your depressing music too."

"Just change it to whatever you want." Gaara growled. He wished Sasori would disappear.

"Okay then, lets listen to 'Sasori's Playlist'." Sasori plugged in his Ipod to the stereo.

Gaara listened to the girl's voice and dropped his weights. "Do you honestly think I'm going to listen to this crap?" His face filled with disgust as he watched Sasori dance around.

"Baby you're a fiiirrrreeeeework! Come on let your cooollloooors burst…." Sasori sang.

"Seriously Sasori?" He shouted over the blasting music.

Sasori frowned at him. "You're such an emo kid. Have some fun once in a life time. Where's your soul?"

"I have no soul." Gaara said.

Sasori blinked a couple of times and laughed. "That is so true."

"Just change the damn music."

"Fine."

Gaara picked up his weights again and groaned at the next song that was playing.

"I'm missing me you so much. Can't help it I'm in love. A day with out you is like a year without raaiiinnnnnnnn." Sasori began to sing again.

"Sasori!"

"What's wrong with Selena Gomez. I'm trying to help you out here." Sasori snapped back.

"Can you not play girly songs?"

Sasori gasped and placed his hand over his heart as if he had been shot there. "Her songs arent girly! They speak about what is true in every girls heart."

Gaara stood up. "That's it, you're not mentally stabled. Mother must've dropped you a lot when you were young."

"I resent that Gaara!"

Gaara waved goodbye as he made his way upstairs. If he knew Sasori would a pain like this, he wouldve never try to get him to acknowledge him when they were younger.

"You brought this on yourself Gaara." He said and flipped opened his phone to look at his wallpaper which was a picture of him and Sakura. Why had he made that stupid mistake back then. He knew he didn't love Ayame, in fact she annoyed him, but it was something his mother wanted him to do so he went along with it.

It was only because of Yashamaru that he was able to break free from his families expectations.

"_I think my sister wouldve been proud with whatever decision you had made Gaara. All she wants to see is for you to be happy. Don't let your family make the decision for you. Follow what your heart tells you. Are you truly happy here?" Yashamaru asked him._

Gaara smiled at his phone. When he had arrived back in Tokyo a few months ago, he had felt at ease. He was going to apologize to Sakura even if she didn't want to see him again. He was going to find a way to make things right, to prove to her that he still loved her and had never stopped loving her. Everything was going to take some time but he was confident that it would work out. That is until he had found out about the accident and her losing her memory. That wasn't what really pissed him off. It was the fact that she was in love with Sai, the guy who had said he loved her only as a sister. If that was true why was he going out with her.

"Unless he's manipulating her." Gaara seethed.

Sai was a bastard. A coldhearted bastard. He knew he didn't like him in the beginning. He might've been able to fool Sakura with that innocent, clueless look but not him. Gaara would find a way to expose Sai of whom he truly was. He would do that, even if it meant hurting him in the process. It was time to fight fire with fire.

A/N: I love Sasori! 3 3


	5. Chapter 5

On Saturday's Sakura took karate classes with a guy named Naruto Uzumaki at Jaraiya's dojo. Naruto would be an awesome fighter if he wasn't so irritating all the time. She couldn't get how someone like Sai had become friends with him so quickly. Sai might not have looked like it, but he had a short temper and usually would become abrasive if he was angry.

"One more time?" Naruto smiled.

"Of course." She smiled back and before he could even try to attack her, she connected foot with the side of his face sending him sliding across the floor.

"Ha! I won again Naruto!" She said. Fear washed over her when he didn't move.

"Naruto?" She ran after him and began to shake him. She had knocked him unconscious.

on.

"You must be in a bad mood today Sakura." A voice said behind her.

Sakura looked at them with tears in her eyes. "I didn't know that he would go flying across the room Jaraiya-sensei."

Jaraiya chuckled and slung Naruto over his shoulder. "He shouldve seen that one coming. The boy shouldn't have dropped his guard."

"Is he going to be alright?"

"He should be."

"When he wakes up can you tell him I'm sorry?"

"Will do." Jaraiya winked at her. "When you see Tsunade, tell her that I'm still waiting for my date."

Sakura just nodded her head. She had no idea how to tell him that his wish would never be granted. It was best if she just stayed quiet.

"Hey mom, I'm stopping by the store call me when you get this message if you nedd anything."

Sakura had a taste for homemade ice creams and she needed to get the ingredients for it. As she was making her way to the dairy section she stopped short because of who she saw.

_Gaara, what are you doing here?_

He was picking up some milk when another guy with a black jacket on with grey feathers outlining his collar. He looked like he could pass as Gaara's twin.

He must've said something that made Gaara angry because of what happened next. Gaara threw a packet of cheese at him and said some choice words before heading her direction.

When he saw her he paused and looked like he was in pain before he smiled at her.

"Didn't think I would meet you here Sakura." He said.

Or you're just stalking me, that's what she wanted to say, but decided to handle the situation differently. "It's nice to see you too Gaara." She forced a smile.

"Well hello Sakura." Gaara's twin popped up behind him.

Sakura flinched. "How do you know my name?"

"My dear little brother came home and explained to me that a beautiful nurse named Sakura had stitched his face earlier that day."

Gaara shifted his weight awkwardly.

"I see." Sakura smiled at him. "Since you know who I am, may I ask who you are?"

"I'm Gaara's older brother, Prince Sasori." Sasori bowed his head.

Sakura laughed. "Prince? Are you joking?"

"No he is not." Gaara said giving a quick 'I'm going to kill you' glance at Sasori. "We're from royalty. My father is King of an island called Tsunahagakure off the coasts of…"

"We're not classified to tell you details like that." Sasori interrupted. "It's for tyrannical and political reasons." He quickly added when Sakura gave him a skeptical look.

"Ah."

"So what brings you here Sakura?" Gaara asked.

"I'm picking up ingredients for ice-cream."

"That is so cool. You're going to make your own?" Sasori asked. His eyes huge as light bulbs. "I haven't had that since my mother died."

"I never had any at all." Gaara said in a low voice.

"Oh, well that's too bad. You should really try it some time." She said.

She didn't like the way Gaara was watching her. It was like he was trying to give her a mental message or something.

"Look." She sighed. "I know about you and Sai."

By the way Gaara's face twisted into surprise and fear she could tell he had hit the nail.

"You two are enemies I know that and I don't think my boyfriend would be very pleased to hear that I'm chatting with his enemy so if you would excuse me." She brushed by him. She stopped and smiled at Sasori. "It was nice meeting you Sasori."

Sasori took her hand and gave her a puppy dog look. "My dearest Sakura, since it's just my idiot brother who is being the one who is hated, can I still talk to you?"

Sakura was taken aback. _He is so cute! How can I say no to him?_

"Um, we can be friends."

"Yay! Here's my number." He took out a pen and beganwrite on her hand.

Sakura winced from a sharp pain from her head. Her head was spinning and she felt nauseas. She could hear laughing and crying in her mind and saw some flashbacks of her and Sasori was playing like a movie inside her head. What was happening to her?

"Sakura?" Sasori put an arm around her shoulder.

Gaara's face filled with alarm.

Sakura shook her head and smiled. She gave them a nervous laugh. "Sorry about that. My head was spinning a bit but…" She looked at Sasori. "I remember you."

"What?" Both he and Gaara said in unison.

"My doctor said that I might not fully regain my memories ever again but I remember you!"

Sasori and Gaara exchanged glances.

"What do you remember about me?" Sasori asked.

"I just know that we seemed like we were good friends. You made me laugh and we had fun and you were there when I was crying."

Again Sasori and Gaara exchanged glances.

"Hey, do you know why I was crying? It looked pretty bad."

Sasori hesitated. "Well…You know, um….we were at the movies and it was a really sad part so I was there to comfort you."

Sakura stared at him deciding whether or not to believe him. That answer just didn't add up to the amount of crying she was doing. She looked at Gaara. She would believe Sasori over Gaara any day.

"Okay." She said. "I'm just glad that we know each other…hey wait a minute!"

Sasori gulped. "What?"

"If you knew we kmew each other, why did you act like you didn't know me?"

She narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Now she was suspecting he was hiding something too.

"Gaara had informed me that you had lost your memory so I was just being polite." He answered calmly. "I didn't mean to offend you Sakura. I was trying to be considerate of your feelings. I thought that if you didn't remember me we could start over again that's all."

"That is so sweet." She smiled. "Now I see why we're such good friends."

Sasori's eyes twinkled with delight.

"Wow, this is awesome."

Sasori ran his hand through his shaggy hair. "So now that you remember me would you like to hang out some time?"

Sakura nodded. "Sure, how about tomorrow? I need someone to be with me when I get my tattoos."

Sasori raised an eyebrow. "Tattoos?"

"Yeah! I want two of them. Sai was supposed to be going with me to get them but he left and my mom can't come because she has to work so I would've been going by myself."

"Nonsense, I would love to accompany you." He snapped his fingers as if he had an idea. "In fact, how about you let Gaara do it."

"What?" Gaara looked at him.

"Gaara?" Sakura repeated. She had almost forgotten that he was even there.

"Yeah, my brother has a license as a tattoo artist and has his own shop and everything. We can give you your tattoos for free. Just call it a super friendship discount." Sasori continued.

Under normal circumstances Sakura would have said no but since she wouldn't have to spend at least sixty dollars for tattoos she would get it for free. There was no way she would pass down this opportunity.

"Sure, that is if you'll do it Gaara."

Gaara looked surprised and almost pleased that she had agreed to it. "Yeah, I'll do it."

"Great!" Sasori said. "How about I pick you up around noon-ish. You can text me the directions to your house later okay?"

"Okay." Sakura turned to go. "Bye Sasori…bye Gaara."

"Bye bye Sakura!" Sasori smiled.

Gaara gave her a small wave.

She would have to see him tomorrow again. She really did hope that a year would pass by fast so that Sai would return home. She didn't like the meetings that kept reoccurring between her and Gaara. Not one bit.

A/N: With all of the holiday shopping I was only able to make three chapters sorry. I will have more after the holiday don't worry. Just think of these chapters as Christmas gift from me to you :D Merry Christmas my friends!


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: I always forget to do this! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! IT WOULD BE COOL IF I DID BUT I DON'T! D:_

Sasori picked Sakura up at around 12:30. She was impressed by his Audi R8 even though she should've known that was to expect from a _prince_. She still laughed at the thought.

As they pulled off she could see Keiko looking out the window with a frown on her face.

She still didn't like the idea of her talking to Gaara. Sasori Howe ever, seemed to have stolen her heart which was really good since Sakura really liked him.

They pulled up to a three storied building in the middle of nowhere thirty minutes later. To see no other care except for Sasori's made Sakura nervous.

_Omigosh I'm being kidnapped._

"Don't worry, you're not being kidnapped." Sasori smiled at her. It was as if he had read her mind.

"Did I look scared?" Sakura asked.

"Pretty much."

"Why aren't there any other cars here?"

Sasori cut off the engine and opened his door. "Because this is a _resort_. The only way you can get here is for one of our buses to drop you off and the only way to get back is to get back on the bus."

"A resort? I thought I was getting my tattoo." She said when Sasori opened her door. Real gentlemen she noted in her head.

"You are. On the top floor is the tattoo parlor. Second floor we have suites and meeting rooms and on the third floor there is a nail salon, hair salon, and spa. Behind this building is another one attached. There we serve food and have all types of recreational sports and have a fitness room. You can also see a movie in the theatre and just chill in the lounge. Oh! And there's a miniature water park for the kids."

"_What _are you guys?" Sakura asked.

"Don't you mean who?"

"No I don't."

"Oh." He paused. "We're just normal people."

_Normal my ass._

Sakura followed him inside. Everything was made from marble and there were giant pillars on each side of the room. A giant diamond chandelier hung in the middle of the ceiling lighting everything up. She was utterly speechless.

"Hello miss." A young man with a French accent stepped up to her. He was dressed in an all white tux and his dark brown hair was slicked back which really showed off his gorgeous green eyes. "Do you have a reservation?" He flashed an elegant smile showing off his perfectly white teeth.

Sakura felt her body heat begin to rise. "Um….well…"

"She's with me James." Sasori spoke up for her.

James bowed his head. "Of course sir." He winked at Sakura and made his way to the front desk.

"Let's move along. Gaara is waiting for us." Sasori motioned her forward.

"Is everyone here this nice?"

"I would hope so since we're paying them to be pleasant to all of our guests."

"When you say 'our' who are you referring to?"

Sasori looked at her. "My family of course."

"Oh." Was all she could say as they stepped inside the elevator. On there way up to the third floor Sakura found herself listening to the Beatles. It was sure surprising to hear them being played as elevator music.

When the door opened Sakura took in the scene of at least twenty white curtains with golden trims outlining the room. She could hear people talking from behind them and the undesirable buzzing noises coming from the needles motors. She suddenly felt anxious to get her tattoo.

"Your room is in the back." Sasori explained. "Gaara only tats for certain people."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Since Gaara is like an extreme expert in the tattoo business it costs more to have him to do it. We're talking about, maybe one-hundred dollars for one tattoo."

Sakura gasped. "And people _pay _him for that?"

Sasori chuckled and opened a door. "You would be surprised at what people do with there money."

He had a certain look in his eyes that she couldn't read and she didn't understand what he had meant by that. She didn't want to ask about it either. As soon as she could get her tattoos she would be gone.

Sakura was led to a red velvet couch where she would be sitting for the next couple of hours. Sasori had disappeared behind another door where she heard murmuring.

Sakura looked at Gaara's utensils. At least they were clean. That put her heart a little at ease.

"Are you ready to do this?"

She jumped and looked at Gaara. Her heart immediately went to her throat. There was no way a guy that reminded her of his pet panda could look so hot. He had pinned his bangs back out of his face and had on a white tank top showing of his nicely toned biceps and due to a little perspiration on his chest and abs, his shirt tended to cling tightly to his skin giving her clear view of every curve on his upper body. When she was finally able to tear her eyes away to meet his face she could see him smiling at her waiting for her answer.

"Um..yes I'm ready." Her voice cracked.

"Need some water?" He chuckled.

"No, I'm fine."

Gaara began to put on his gloves and she felt her eyes wondering over his body again. Compared to Gaara's body, Sai was no match at all. It was like comparing a shrimp to a shark. Okay, maybe she was over exaggerating but still…

"Wow." She whispered.

"Huh?" He looked at her.

Sakura blushed. She couldn't believe she had just said that out loud. "Nothing. Sorry."

"So Sakura, what are you getting today?"

"I want a withering feather on my left side of my upper back by my shoulder and a butterfly with the word beauty below it on my lower side."

"Mhm, take off your shirt." He said bluntly

"What?" She blinked.

"I can't work with your shirt on."

"Oh, right." She began to take off her shirt when she stopped. She had just remembered what type of bra she had on. It was a tight red laced bra Sai had bought her from Victoria's Secret. She had completely forgotten to change her bra before she left home.

"What's wrong?" Gaara asked.

"Nothing." She took her shirt off hating herself for being so stupid.

Gaara raised an eyebrow when he caught a glimpse of her and quickly turned away.

"I have a boyfriend you know." Sakura informed him.

"I didn't say anything." He raised his hands up not even looking at her.

"But I could tell you were thinking about something. I don't think Sai would appreciate you checking his girlfriend….his _fiancée _out."

"I was just trying to think of how I was going to do my job." Gaara returned with cold disdain.

Sakura flinched. She didn't mean to anger him. She just wanted to let him know that she was taken and not to flirt with her.

Gaara pulled up a chair and sat down in front of her. His face serious and eyes focused. "So which one do you want first?"

"My butterfly." She answered quietly.

"Is this your first time?" He asked not meeting her eyes.

"Yeah."

"You do know that it's going to hurt."

"Don't worry, I'm a big girl." She said trying to make him laugh.

He didn't.

"Lay down please."

Sakura took a deep breath and laid back. She stared at the lights above her so she couldn't see the needle getting closer and closer to her skin. She winced and closed her eyes when it finally began to penetrate through the first layer of skin. The song _Airplanes _by B.O.B and Haley Williams played softly in the background.

"Do you need a tissue?" Gaara asked finally looking at her.

All Sakura could do was nod.

He reached over beside him and grabbed a box of tissues and handed it to her.

"Thanks." She said and dabbed her wet eyes trying to hold back a cry of pain when Gaara continued his work.

"So why are you and Sai enemies?" She couldn't avoid asking the question any longer. She thought he would get angry again and refuse to answer her but he didn't.

"We were in love with the same girl." He answered calmly.

"You are enemies because of a girl?"

"She wasn't _just _a girl. She was a very special girl, well at least to me she was. She was my first friend and my first love."

"So what happened to her? Did you or Sai win her heart?"

"Sai did."

Sakura pursed her lips together. Sai had a girlfriend before her?

"Why didn't you win?"

"I did."

"But you just said—"

"And then I broke her heart." His voice dropped an octave sending a chill down her spine. "I married another girl I didn't know because of an arranged marriage in the family. It was a stupid mistake."

"Then why did you agree to do it in the first place?"

"Because I thought that was what my late mother would want me to do."

"Oh."

"But I realized that I was wrong."

"Then why didn't you go back after the girl you loved?" Sakura was so confused. "Yeah you broke her heart but I'm pretty sure if she truly loved you she would've forgiven you if you were really sorry. I would do the same for Sai."

Gaara smiled. It was the same smile he had when they first met. A painful, sad smile.

"I did want to go after her, but I was afraid. I was afraid that she would never want to look at me again and I also didn't want her to be in pain from seeing me again. But in time I became selfish and I went to search for but I was too late. Sai had already mended her broken heart with his own hands. It was time for me to move on."

"Did you?"

"No." He shook his head.

"Do you still love her now?"

And for the first time her heart bled for him. It was her turn to hand him a tissue to wipe away the tears from his eyes.

"Yes I do." He whispered.

A/N: This chapter made me kind of teary at the end for some reason, maybe it's because I was watching the Titanic while writing it. I hope everyone had a nice holiday! I know I did :D. I think I use the word 'well' too much. I need to stop that and I also noticed something. When I was rereading the chapters I realized that Gaara sounded a bit mean. I didn't mean to make him so evil. He has his reasons for being so sour…I just may have overstated his feelings a bit…my bad.


	7. Chapter 7

The pain wasn't as bad as Sakura thought it would. After a couple of minutes she got used to it. During the first hour it was a bit awkward. Gaara wasn't speaking and Sakura didn't know what to say. After his story about the girl he had lost she just couldn't find the right words to say.

The silence didn't last long after that. When he was done with the butterfly and had moved on to the feather they had begun to talk about college. Gaara was attending a college right down the street from hers. He told her that he was studying in criminal law. Sakura could see him as a police. He had this intimidating aura about him that would scare the crap out of anyone who had done wrong. He also told her that if he had ever changed his mind he wanted to be a lawyer. That made Sakura laugh.

They joked around a bit and continued talking to each other with no hesitation. Sakura had misjudged Gaara. He so bad after all once she got to know him.

"And you're done." Gaara sighed.

Sakura stood up in front of a full length mirror and examined her tattoos. It had taken her six hours to get them done but she loved them!

"Thank you!" She embraced him.

Gaara stiffened. "You're welcome." He replied solemnly.

Sakura quickly pulled back blushing. "Sorry, I got excited."

"It's alright." He turned away but not before she could see that he was blushing as well.

"Sakura you're done?" Sasori walked in the room. His eyes widened as he took in Sakura's half-naked body. A sly smile appeared on his lips as he glanced at Gaara then back at Sakura. "So, what happened here while I was gone? There's no way Gaara could resist a body like this."

Sakura saw Gaara silently take out a butcher knife from a drawer.

"What was that Sasori?" He asked.

Sasori caught sight of the knife and jumped behind Sakura. "I was just playing Gaara; there is no reason to get violent."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now?"

"You love me."

"Wrong answer."

Sakura placed her hand on Gaara's chest to stop him from advancing forward.

"Now I see why Sasori said you didn't have a girlfriend. You're so malicious." She said shocking the both her and Gaara. She suddenly wished she hadn't said anything by the way his face darkened.

"So what you're saying is that girls will like me if I act more like a…" He hesitated. "…Prince?"

Sakura smiled. "Possibly."

"Okay." He gave her a heart melting smile.

Sakura quickly removed her hand and tried to calm her heat beat down.

"Is there something wrong?" Gaara furrowed his brown in confusion. "Did _I _do something wrong?"

Sakura shook her head. "N-no! You didn't!" She smiled at him. "Wow Gaara, you have a beautiful smile. You actually look like a real prince when you smile."

"Why thank you." He smiled again.

Sakura turned her head away. _Please stop or I might tackle you._

Sasori rolled his eyes in jealousy which she had caught.

Her phone began to ring suddenly and her sudden happiness left her body. She recognized that ringtone.

As she reached for her phone, Gaara gave her a strange look.

"What's wrong? You're pale."

Sakura shook her head and ignored the call. "It's nothing." She lied.

She would just have to call Sai back later.

Gaara opted out of riding home with her because he said that he had some things to do but Sakura knew it was because of Keiko.

Sasori had walked her to her door to make sure she was alright.

"Thanks for getting Gaara to give me my free tattoos." She smiled at him.

"I'm pretty sure he would've done it regardless." He smiled back.

Sakura took a step inside her house and turned to face him. "I guess this goodnight."

"Yeah, sleep well." He gave her a wave and walked down her walkway to his car.

Sakura didn't find Keiko anywhere downstairs so she figured she was upstairs in her room which she was, sleeping.

After getting ready for bed she checked her Facebook and Twitter and prepared to go to sleep. There was one thing she had to do first before drifting in her dream world. That was to call Sai.

Sakura thought the phone was being extra slow while it was ringing. She wondered why she was being so nervous. Sai didn't know of Gaara so there was nothing to worry about, yet she thought of hanging up the phone every time it rang.

"Hello?" His voice was groggy and slightly irritated.

"Hey Sai, sorry I caught you at a bad time." Sakura's anxiety grew heavier.

"It's okay. I fell asleep putting the finishing touches on a project. I needed to wake up anyway." He sounded a bit happier now. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to speak to you in a while. I've been really busy."

"Yeah."

"I called earlier today but the phone just rang. Were you busy?" He asked.

"I was getting my tattoos."

"Really?" She could tell he was smiling now. "That's great, who did them for you?"

Sakura contemplated on whether or not she should tell him the truth. It killed her to try to lie because she knew he would tell her the truth always. She couldn't bring herself to lie.

"Sasori did it." She lied. She couldn't tell him the whole truth.

There was a deathly silence that followed her words. She could hear his breathing change from calm to anger.

"What?" He asked trying to hide his irritation.

She would have to play it off. "I met Sasori at the store one day and with one touch I remembered everything about him. I don't know why though, but it made me believe we were good friends." She paused. "Why do you sound so angry about it?"

He let out a shaky sigh. "Was there another boy with him?"

"A boy?"

"With red hair, that could look like they were twins."

Sakura hesitated. "No, there wasn't why?"

"Stay away from him." He said coldly.

"Why?"

"He's…just do it please."

Sakura's own rage began to boil. "Why?" She repeated.

"Because I don't like him Sakura." Sai snapped. "Just do what I asked."

"I'm not going to stay away Gaara if just because you don't like him!" Sakura slapped herself on the forehead. She was so stupid.

"Wait…you know his name?" Sai asked. His voice filled with suspicion.

"Of course I do. Sasori told me he had a brother named Gaara! Now I can hang out with who I want to whether you like it or not! You don't run my life Sai!" She screamed into the phone and then hung up.

Sakura stared at her phone in disbelief. She had just had her first argument with Sai. Her hands were shaking violently as she set the phone on her pillow and took in deep breaths letting them out slowly.

When her phone began to vibrate a surge of energy went through her body. It was time for round two. She glanced at the number and realized she didn't recognize it. Somebody had sent her a text message. Out of curiosity she opened it.

_Hey, this is Gaara. I got your from Sasori I hope you don't mind lol. But the reason y I'm texting you is to see if you would like to hang out tomorrow?_

Sakura blinked. She couldn't believe he was texting her.

_What are we going to do? _She replied and in 1 minute he replied back to her.

_Just…hang out._

_Okay but this isn't a date, I have a bf._

When he didn't reply as quickly before she slid under her sheets to go to bed and five minutes later got her answer.

_I kno, I just want to see you again._

And for some reason she felt the same way.

A/N: Hello! Please forgive me for the long wait. I've been busy and I had the most EPIC writers block in history! But I finally got my inspiration back when I went to see the movie _The Green Hornet _this manga called _Honey and Clover _and _Star Wars…_. I don't see why that would help but it did.


	8. Chapter 8

When Sakura had awakened it was raining and she really didn't want to go out in the rain. She wanted to cancel on Gaara but thought it would be rude. He did give her free tattoos after all which Keiko fell in love with.

"So I heard you and Sai arguing last night." Keiko lifted her eyes slowly from her eggs.

Sakura sipped her tea. "Yeah, he was being too dramatic."

"Well, Sai does have his reasons."

"I wish he would let me decide who I want to hang out with. Gaara is his enemy not mine." She spat back.

Keiko said nothing and continued eating.

"By the way, I'm hanging out with him today."

"Why?"

"Because he asked me to."

"You know Sai won't like that."

Sakura gritted her teeth. Why was she taking his side and not hers? She was _her _mother not Sai's. "Yeah but I also don't have any other friends besides him and Sasori."

"You have Naruto."

"Naruto is my karate buddy mom, not an actual friend to hang out with."

"What about that Ino girl?" Keiko persisted.

Sakura stood up and grabbed her plates. "I'm going to hang out with Gaara whether you or Sai like it or not." She hissed and left the room.

She only felt bad when her mom came in the kitchen after her and didn't say anything as she put her things away and walked upstairs.

Sakura flinched guilty when she heard Keiko's door shut firmly.

Sakura was to meet Gaara at the mall by the Hot Topic store at one. She arrived there five minutes early and found him trying to comfort a little girl who was lost. She watched him take her hand and walk disappear through the crowds with her asking people if they knew her. Why she didn't call his name she didn't know.

She screamed when she felt her feet lift off the ground as someone's huge arms wrapped around her body.

"Sakura!" Sasori smiled.

"Please put me down."

Sasori did what he was told and she turned to face him. "Give a girl some warning before doing that Sasori."

Sasori laughed. "I'm sorry; I didn't realize you were deep in thought." He looked behind her. "Where did Gaara go?"

"Oh, he went to help this girl find her parents."

Sasori smiled. "He's such a softy even if he doesn't want anyone to know it."

Sakura nodded her head because she didn't know how to respond to that statement.

"Why are you here Sasori?" She asked.

Sasori pouted as if offended. "What? You don't want me here?"

"I mean I thought it was just Gaara."

Sasori started to turn to leave. "Fine then, you and Gaara can hang out alone then."

"Wait!" She grabbed his hand. "I didn't mean it like that. To tell you the truth Sasori, I'm happy that you're going to be here with me. I don't know Gaara that well so it would've been awkward."

Sasori's eyes twinkled in happiness.

"Sakura?"

Sakura faced Gaara who looked surprised and confused to see her. This made her confused as well.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? You wanted us to hang out right?"

"What?"

"You sent me a text last night saying you wanted to hang out."

"I didn't send you a—" His eyes narrowed as they averted to Sasori. "You did this didn't you?"

Sasori pointed to himself and acted as if he were innocent. "Me? Why Gaara, why would I do that?"

"I'm seriously going to kill you one day." He growled.

"Violence isn't the answer my dear brother."

"My world is filled with violence."

Sakura watched them as they argued. This scene was oddly familiar. It was like she had seen this already; the both of them fighting like this.

"Hey guys." She raised her voice catching their attention. "Let's just hang out okay?"

"Okay." They both said in unison.

_The day is over…so why do I feel like it's just begun?_

Gaara laid on his rooftop gazing at the stars while recapping what had happened earlier. They had gone to the zoo and despite his Sasori's annoyance he couldn't get mad. That was because Sakura was there and everything was fine.

He had missed her laugh and her smile. He wanted her all to himself, but everytime he caught a glimpse of that ring on her finger it only brought pain to his body. She was Sai's now not his and time was running out. He was going to lose her forever.

"I promised to love you and I didn't." He said to himself. "You showed me what true love was and I couldn't return it. I'm so stupid. Curse you divine demon lord."

"My, my angry aren't we?" He looked to Sasori who had silently been watching him.

"I really don't feel like hearing your voice right now." He groaned.

Sasori chuckled and looked up at the stars. "The stars are beautiful tonight aren't they?"

"…."

"I think the reason why I bought this house away from the city was to see this view. With all the lights in Tokyo you can't see the real beauty of the stars and the moon."

"Do you think she's looking at it too?"

Sasori looked at Gaara. "Who? Sakura?"

Gaara raised his hand so it would look like he was looking at the moon with one eye. "I wonder often how she sees the world, how she sees me."

"She doesn't remember you so I would guess it you would seem like a regular guy." He cowered from an attack that never came.

"A regular guy huh?" Gaara repeated.

Sasori smiled at him. "I think your breakup with her has opened your eyes my dear brother. You're no longer that cold hearted adamant child you once were. I'm proud of you and I know mother would be too." He said and began to head for the ladder.

"Sasori." Gaara called sitting up. "What do you see through your eyes?"

"I don't see anything Gaara. I'm still in darkness." He said in a deep voice and left the roof.

Gaara looked back up at the stars. "I feel the same way too. She was my light Sasori, without her to guide me I cannot see and that is what scares me."

A/N: thus my readers is where you must hate me…when I return I shall have up to 7 chapters for you to read. THAT IS A PROMISE! I did these two chapters to assure you that I havent forgotten about this story. The next update is most likely going to be sometime this month…so…be ready (: until then peace!


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura awoke to a light impatient knock on her door. She glanced at her clock and then hid under her sheets. There was no way she was getting up at 7:34 a.m.

"Sakura!" Naruto slammed the door opened.

Sakura yelped and fell off her bed.

"Sakura! Sakura! Sakura!" Naruto repeated over again.

Sakura stood up angrily. Why was he here? "What do you want?" She screamed.

"We're going to be late for our karate tournament!"

And that was when the light lit in her head. She gasped horrified. "It's _today_?"

"Yes!"

Sakura scrambled to her bathroom. She couldn't believe she was going to be late for her first karate tournament. She would be disqualified if she didn't make it. Why was she so tired? Oh right, she was watching the stars.

_Damn stars, always so pretty to watch._ She thought to herself as she brushed her teeth.

She peeked out the bathroom to see Naruto rummaging through her closet looking for her uniform. She smiled to herself. He was her only friend and as annoying and stupid he could be he was loyal to her. She couldn't have asked for a better companion.

"Found it!" He said holding it up triumphantly.

"Good!" Sakura rinsed her mouth and began to undress.

Naruto turned beet red and looked away. "Sakura you can't just start undressing in front of me!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Naruto I know you and Jiraiya-sensei look at me all the time when I'm at the dojo so there's no need to get shy now."

"True." He handed her clothes to her.

"How much time do we have?"

"We have 15 minutes to get there and you have 5 minutes to arrive on the mat before you're disqualified." He answered

"And how long does it take us to get there."

"Exactly 20 minutes if we leave now!" There was panic in his voice.

Sakura slipped on her shoes and sprinted for the door. "Let's go!"

"Okay!"

"Ms. Sakura Haruno you have one minute to arrive at your match or you are disqualified." A man on the intercome was saying when Sakura stepped out the car. She had 60 seconds to be on her mat. She ran through the doors knocking people out of her way trying to reach her destination. When she arrived in the arena the other team was cheering. A bad feeling hit her in her stomach. She looked at the ref who shook his head and turned away.

Her legs gave away beneath her. She was too late. She was disqualified. She couldn't fight at all.

"Sakura I'm sorry!" Naruto was by her side. "I shouldve came earlier."

Sakura smiled at him. "No it's alright. I know I'm strong and I don't have to prove it to anyone."

She didn't say that to help him not feel guilty but she actually meant it. There would be other tournaments and she would be even stronger then before. She would put everyone in awe the next time.

Naruto had decided to treat her to some ice cream after he finished his matches. Of course he won all of his which kinda made her feel a little bit jealous.

As he rambled on she stared at his body. He was scrawny and looked like he couldn't even hurt a fly but under all of those clothes she knew he was built. She could understand why he would win matches. Tomorrow was the last day for the tournament. She would be in the stands cheering for him all the way.

"Sakura what are you staring at?" He asked noticing her eyes on his chest.

Sakura blushed from embarrassment. "N-nothing! I was just thinking. I'm sorry."

"Ah, whatever." He looked out the window.

"Here's your hot fudge Sunday." The waitress set down Sakura's icecream and then Naruto's milkshake.

"Thanks." She smiled at her and picked up her spoon.

"Whoa, what is that?" Naruto asked eyeing her Sunday.

"It's a Sunday."

"Can I try some?"

Sakura laughed. "You never had it before?"

"No." He shook his head.

"Then go ahead." She said pushing it towards him.

A sharp pain went through her head and more voices spoke in her head.

'_We're sharing a hot fudge Sunday since you've never had one. They're the best!'_She could see herself sharing a Sunday with someone but they were blurry. She couldn't make them out.

Another sharp pain and it was over.

Sakura blinked a couple of times and looked up at Naruto who had turned pale with fear.

"Are you alright? Do you need to see a doctor?"

"I'm fine." She said in a raspy voice. Who was that boy and when did all of that happen? Her memory seemed to be coming back slowly despite what Tsunade had told her. She was happy about that but deep inside the pit of her stomach she had doubts that she wouldn't like what she remembered, not at all.


	10. Chapter 10

"It's just a sleep over mom." Sakura told Keiko who was watching her pack from her bed.

"But it's over _Gaara's _house." She responded.

Sakura smiled. "Gaara is going to America for the weekend and Sasori is going to be lonely. I thought since we were good friends I could stay over and he agreed."

Keiko sighed. "Sakura, sometimes I wonder about you."

"Yes, I know but I'm still your favorite daughter."

"You're my only daughter." She laughed.

Sakura gave herself a mental 'YES!' Keiko was finally for the sleep over. She had gladly accepted Sasori into the family, Gaara on the other hand was still going through inspection even if it had been almost two weeks since she's met him.

"Sakura."

"Yeah?"

"You should call Sai."

Sakura stopped what she was doing. Hearing his name made her stop breathing for a second.

"Holding a grudge isnt nice Sakura. Sai's worried about you."

Sakura looked at Keiko. "I'm not holding a grudge mom, he just hasn't called."

"And that gives you the right not to call him?" Keiko's voice deepened to the 'Sakura you're being a real bitch' tone.

Sakura flinched. When Keiko was angry she was angry. That wasn't good.

"He's called me at least ten times in the past two weeks. I assured him you were doing alright so he wouldn't have to come back home. He really loves you Sakura and right now he's scared that you don't feel the same way."

"That's crazy mom of course I love him!" Sakura said.

"Then start acting like it. Call Sai and make up with him. He's starting to get really annoying, not like he would know what that was." Keiko returned and left the room.

Sakura groaned and flopped on her bed. Why did boys have to ruin a good mother and daughter relationship? She picked up her phone and scrolled down to Sai's number.

It took her all her strength to push send and not to hang up.

"Hello?" He answered on the fifth ring.

Sakura got nervous. He didn't sound angry nor pleased to see that she had called.

"Hi Sai." She tried to sound cheerful.

"Hey." He said flatly.

Sakura cringed. This wasn't good.

"How are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm alright."

Silence.

"Um…." Sakura bit her lip.

Sai sighed. "If you're not going to say anything I'm leaving. I have to study."

Sakura's throat suddenly felt tighter. Her eyes began to burn with unwanted tears.

"Okay then, bye."

"Sai no!" Her voice cracked.

"What?"

"I-I'm sorry." She sniffed. "I'm being such a bad girlfriend."

When he didn't answer she continued.

" I shouldn't have yelled at you and not called you. I can understand why you would hate me and want to break up with me—"

"Who said I wanted to break up with you?" He interrupted her.

"You don't?"

"No Sakura. I admit I am a little angry for what you did but I'm also angry that I was being so hard on you. I'm your boyfriend. I should be encouraging you to make new friends not telling you who you should stay away from. If you think Gaara's a nice guy then go ahead and be his friend. I'm not in the position to say otherwise." He paused.

" And I don't hate you, that's impossible for me to do. You're the meaning of love in my life don't forget that okay?"

Sakura smiled and wiped away her tears. "Okay."

"God, I wish I could hold you right now. I miss you so much" His voice was sad.

"I miss you too Sai."

"You know I love you right Sakura?" He asked.

"Yes, I love you too Sai."

"I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Okay."

"Goodnight Sa-chan."

Sakura laughed. "Goodnight Sai." She hung up.

She felt good. Talking to Sai was what she needed. It was like a burden had been lifted off her shoulder.

At that moment Sasori burst into her room. "Sakuraaaaaa ready to go?" He sung.

Sakura got up from her bed. "Yep, just need to get a sleeping bag." She said reaching for her sleeping bag

"Nonsense." He grabbed her hand. "We're sleeping together."

Sakura blushed. His face was serious and his eyes had this indescribable want burning in them.

"Just kidding." He smiled and let her hand go. "We're not sleeping together but you also don't need a sleeping bag. We have blow up air mattresses.

Sakura could only nod. Her voice was suddenly gone. Why did he have to go and do that.

"Ready?" Sasori asked picking up her duffel bag.

"Yeah." She finally said.

Sasori smiled again and she suddenly what she had gotten herself into.

Sakura was in awe when she pulled up to a glass house on the side of a cliff overlooking the city of Tokyo. It was beautiful and she wondered how much it actually cost.

_These guys are filthy rich! Oh, wait, they're from royalty duh._

"Welcome to castle Casanova!" Sasori opened her door.

"Sasori you do know what that word means right?" She took his hand.

Sasori winked at her. "Of course I do."

_Aagghhhh, I'm going to be raped tonight for sure!_

Sakura gulped as he led her into the house. Everything was expensive and gold and white. If heaven didn't look like this then she definitely wanted to go there. In the middle of the living room above the fireplace was a picture of Sasori, Gaara, and some other person she didn't know.

"Hey Sasori, who's this man?"

"That's Yashamaru. He's my uncle, my late mother's brother." Sasori glanced at the picture.

"He looks oddly familiar."

"Maybe it will help jog you noggin of your past perhaps?" He laughed.

"Maybe." Sakura squinted her eyes so that she could look at Yashamaru closer. "It seems like things I've already done or people I've already met help me remember what happened in my past. I'm slowly starting to regain my memory."

Sasori stopped laughing and she looked at him. "Kinda cool huh?"

"Yeah." He said lowly.

Sakura caught his reaction and tilted her head. "Something wrong?"

"No." He smiled. "Want to see Gaara's room?"

Sakura blushed. "No! Why would I want to see his room?"

"Oh come on, don't tell me you're not curious to see his room."

Sakura bit her lip and pondered. She really did want to see his room but she knew Sasori would never let her live it down.

"Alright…" She answered slowly. "But only if I get to see yours too!" She added quickly.

"Deal!" He grabbed her hand and led her up a flight of stairs until they got to a door that had a skull you would see on a poison bottle attached to it and a sign saying _DO NOT ENTER_.

"Um, shouldn't we not go in here since all of these signs clearly say not to?"

"Nonsence, I go in all the time." He chuckled and swung the door opened.

Sakura was surprised to see that everything was tidy and organized. He had a canapy bed with black curtains and a red bedspread with red and black pillow. His room was kind of goth but she liked it.

"Hey, do you want piza?" Sasori asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"Pepperoni?"

"Okay."

Sasori smiled and left her alone. She took a look around his room. He had a lot of books about supernatural elements like gods, goddesses and demons. In the corner was a acoustic guitar which she was tempted to start playing. By his bed was a photo of him and someone. As she drew near she could make it out to be a girl. Someone with pink hair….

Her attention was suddenly drawn to the bathroom door which had swung opened. Her eyes widened to see a naked Gaara drying himself off with a towel. He looked at her and froze.

"OMIGOSH!" Sakura cried covering her eyes.

"What the hell?" Gaara screamed. "Why are you in my room?"

"I'm sorry! I am so sorry! Sasori told me I could go in." Sakura stammered. Her face was burning like fire.

"Get out!" She could feel his hand guiding her forward and then heard the door slam behind her.

Sasori turned the corner with his cell in his hand. "What happened?"

"Gaara was in there taking a shower idiot!"

Sasori's expression went blank. He poitned to the door with his index finger.

"Gaara's home?"

"You knew he was home!"

"I didn't I swear! He was supposed to be in America!"

"Well, I just saw him naked so he's obviously NOT. IN. AMERICA!" She seethed.

Sasori smiled slyly. "You saw him in the nude huh? Did you like it?"

Sakura caught her breath.

"Aha! You did!"

"No I didn't!" Sakura yelled trying to punch him in the arm but he manage to dodge her.

"Suuurrreeee."

"Sasori!"

Sasori stuck out his tongue playfully and ran downstairs like a kid. Sakura reluctantly followed still blushing furously.


	11. Chapter 11

The pizza had arrived thirty minutes later and Sakura and Sasori had decided to eat in the movie room. She was amazed that they had they're own movie room with the concession stand and 500 foot flat screen TV.

Sakura was on her second slice when Gaara walked in. As soon as his eyes met hers, he quickly looked away. Little pink dots formed on his cheeks.

Sakura looked downwards. _Awww man, now things are definitely going to be awkward. I haven't even seen Sai naked and I was exposed to Gaara! My mind is corrupted now. Would this count as adultery? I mean I eye raped Gaara!_

"Gaara I thought you were in America." Sasori said.

Gaara took a seat one seat away from Sakura. "My meeting was cancelled so I came back home. I tried to call you but your phone was off." He growled grabbing a slice of pizza.

Sakura gulped and shot Sasori a panic look.

"So Sakura saw you naked huh?" Sasori asked.

"Gah!" Sakura cried.

Gaara began to choke and bent forwards.

"Sasori!" Sakura through her pizza at him which went nowhere near him.

"What?" He laughed. "By the way your aim is horrible."

"Not cool!"

"I just asked a question."

"An embarrassing question."

Sasori shook his head. "On the contrary my dear, this would be an embarrassing question. Sakura, is it true that Gaara has a small wiener?"

Sakura gasped and stood up along with Gaara. "SASORI!" They both cried.

Sasori laughed heard. "Both of your faces are blood red!"

Sakura looked at Gaara who was flusher then she was. He stood up to leave.

"I don't have time for your damn stupidity. I'm going to my room now."

"Make sure you lock your door." Sasori called after him. "Who knows, Sakura might sleep walk."

Sakura glared at him. "You are impossible Sasori! Why did you do that? He's never going to talk to me now."

Sasori rolled his eyes. "He'll get over it and besides with him here we can't do this." He got up and sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulder bring her closer to his body.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked feeling a bit nervous.

"I'm cuddling with you. Are you really that dense?"

"But why?"

Sasori didn't respond to her and picked up the remote to cut the lights on and to cut the movie on.

"We're watching The Hangover I hope that's alright." He said.

"Yeah, sure but why…" She stopped herself when Sasori smiled at her.

"Do you always ask this many questions when a guy puts his arms around you? Sakura just relax I'm not going to do anything that will make you uncomfortable."

But I'm uncomfortable now, was what she wanted to say but decided to go with the usual. "Okay." instead.

She was so focused on the movie and was listening to the steady pace of Sasori's heart beat that she didn't even realize that Gaara had came back downstairs and saw them together.

The next morning while she was brushing her teeth Sakura could only think about last night. She had fallen asleep in Sasori's arms and he had carried her to the guest bedroom and had left her a note telling her where everything was. He also had left another note that morning to tell her that he would be away for the day and that she and Gaara would have to keep each other company. For that, she truly hated him now.

Sakura walked down the stairs feeling a little uneasy by the silence that filled the house. She didn't know what to do or where to go and to make matters worst, she was dying of hunger. She did remember where the kitchen was and headed that way.

It felt rude raiding the kitchen for food but she had no idea where Gaara was and after last nights episode she probably wouldn't see him for a while.

She ended up making eggs with Eggo waffles for breakfast. To keep her from not feeling alone she turned on the TV hanging on the wall and began to flip through the channels to watch something. It irritated her when there was nothing on and by that time she was done with her breakfast. As she got up to put her dishes away Gaara walked in in a soaked grey shirt and mesh shorts. He mustve have just came back from running. He took his headphones from out of his ears and nodded at her.

"Hey."

"Hey." Sakura forced a smile.

"Just leave those in the sink, the maid will get them."

Sakura's mouth dropped open. "You have a maid?"

"Yeah." He said slowly. "We do."

"So cool."

Gaara shrugged. "I guess."

Sakura drummed her fingers on the counter as silence filled the room. She wanted to drop dead right there.

Gaara started to back away. "I'm going to take a shower now." He blushed at the word 'shower'. "But when I get out we can to the beach or something. I'm pretty sure you don't want to stay in the house all day."

"I really don't mind what we do. I don't want to have to trouble you." She said.

Gaara smiled slightly. "You're not troubling me Sakura, you're my guest and its proper etiquette to entertain my guest so we'll go out." His princely side was beginning to show.

"If you're sure." She watched him jog around the corner.

A day alone with Gaara. That would be interesting. Sakura tucked her hair behind her ears. Would this be counted as a date?

Sakura had to admit that they truly did look like a couple walking around on the boardwalk. She wore a cute yellow sundress and he wore a blue plaid shirt and some faded blue jeans. It was in the middle of March but it just happened to be in the 70s that day. There footsteps were in tuned with one another and they didn't speak. It was a pleasant silence. Like it was meant to be.

"Hey, what happened to that cute panda you had when we first met?" She suddenly remembered Coco.

Gaara shoved his hands into his pocket and looked out at the water. "My sister is taking care of him. Since I've been busy I sent him to her. He should be back soon."

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah, one older sister and one older brother plus Sasori. Temari and Kankuro."

"Ah."

"Yep."

He wouldn't look at her at all. Sasori was going to pay dearly.

"Hey!" She grabbed his hand feeling him tense up.

"What?" He looked at her. That got his attention.

"I want to by a bear for my mom, lets go over there!" She pulled him to the shop. There were bears with hearts attached to them.

"Today's Valentines Day?" They asked at the same time and then looked away.

_Sasori you planned this didn't you? _They both cursed him in his mind.

Sakura picked up a white bear with a red heart that said 'I Love You Lots'. It was the perfect gift for Keiko. She would pick one up for Sai as well.

"You're getting two?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah, one for Sai." She smiled.

Gaara frowned in response and she wished she had never said that.

"Hey, those are so cute!" She ran over to a table with heart shaped sunglasses on display.

Gaara sighed and followed her. He really didn't want to be in here.

Sakura tried one on. "How do I look? Do I look silly?"

His heart leaped. "Yeah, you do."

Sakura pouted. "Well fine then."

_No, Sakura. Something like that could never make you look silly._ He smiled as he watched her look around. Sasori had known what he was doing. He decided to take back his curse on him.

"I'm ready to buy now Gaara." Sakura said.

"Alright, I'll be waiting outside." He just had to get out of that shop. There was something eerie about it. Just seeing all of those hearts made his skin crawl. He was a nice guy but _not _that nice to become all mushy like that.

As he scanned the area there were a lot of couples holding hands. He wished he could do the same for Sakura, but that would be disastrous. Maybe he could play it off the way Sasori had done last night.

_Note to self. Ask Sasori why he did that._

"Lets go."

Gaara turned to her and noticed her wearing the glasses.

"You bought them."

"Yeah, I decided that it's Valentines Day so I would wear them."

"Oh." They began to walk. There was man on the side of the boardwalk playing the drums. He smiled at Sakura and gave her a wink.

Sakura smiled back and made a courtesy and looked at the shop he was playing for. They had guitars on sale and that made her remember Gaara's guitar.

"You play the guitar?" She asked.

"Yeah." He looked towards the shop as well.

"Can you play me something."

"What?" Panic washed over his face.

"Oh come on!" She laughed and pulled him to the side. She handed him a guitar and sat down on a chair. "I'm waiting dear." She smiled. "And if you can sing, I would like that too please."

He pulled up a chair in front of her and took a deep breath before playing. "I'm not going to sing the whole song." He said.

"Okay." Sakura could feel her smile slipping away as she recognized the song.

"Her lips her lips I could kiss them all day if she let me, her laugh her laugh she hates but I think its so sexy. She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday." He smiled at her.

"Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you change. If perfect's what you looking for then just say the same…"

Sakura looked around. There was a crowd that began to form. Even the drummer man had gotten into the beat of Gaara's guitar.

"….Cuz girl you're amazing, just the way you are and when you smile the whole world stops and stare for a while cuz girl you're amazing just the way you are."

Sakura looked back at Gaara. He was looking her dead in the eye. As much as she wanted to deny it she couldn't. That song was definitely sung for her.

"Yeah…" Gaara strummed the last note and startled from the applauses he got.

Sakura blushed. He was so into the song he hadn't even noticed them.

"I played it for you so can we leave now?" He asked blushing himself.

Sakura stood up. "Yeah." She smiled.

They didn't speak again but when Gaara held her hand it made her happy which was more the reason why deep inside she started to question her relationship with Sai.


	12. Chapter 12

"Happy Valentines Day Sakura." Sai said on the phone.

"Happy Valentines Day to you too Sai." Sakura replied.

Sai had called her when she was walking through the door at Gaara's house. She had excused herself and had gone into the kitchen to talk.

"I switched over to the I-phone so we can oovoo chat." He sounded really happy.

"Then let's do it! I want to see you!"

"Alright, I'm going to call you now."

Sakura set the phone down on the counter and pulled up a chair. She waited patiently for Sai's call to come through and when it did she was suddenly giddy.

"Sai!" She exclaimed when she saw his face.

"Sa-chan!" Sai smiled.

"I can see you!"

"I can see you too!"

They laughed.

Sakura could from the corner of her eye Gaara walking in and opening the refrigerator. She tried to focus on Sai and not him.

"I got an A on my project. Do you want to see it?" Sai asked.

"Of course."

The phone moved over and she could see the picture.

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped opened.

"Do you like it?"

"SAI WHY AM I NAKED?" She yelled and heard Gaara begin to choke.

She glanced on him and saw him setting his Gatorade on the counter.

"It was supposed to be a nude project." Sai's voice was sad.

"Yeah but why did you pick me?"

"Because you're my muse."

Sakura stared at the picture in disbelief. She was coming out of what seemed like an over-sized bathtub filled with rose petals. Everything around her was white, even the curtains were white but she had to admit from the fierceness in her eyes and her flushed face, the picture was sexy.

"Nice." Gaara whispered peeking over her shoulder.

Sakura gasped and covered the phone. She used her free hand to push Gaara away.

He chuckled and picked up his Gatorade disappearing into the dining room.

"Sa-chan where'd you go?" Sai asked.

Sakura removed her hand and smoothed back her hair. "Sorry Sai."

Sai looked confused. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She smiled. "Sai, as much as I don't want to say this but I really like your picture."

Sai blushed. "Thank you. That means a lot." His eyes averted behind her. "Whose house are you at?"

_Oh crap!_

Sakura looked around. An honest relationship was a good relationship.

"I'm at Sasori's house."

Sai frowned.

"But Gaara isn't here!" She lied. "He went to America and Sasori got lonely so I'm staying over."

Sai smiled even though she could tell it was forced. "It's okay. I trust you Sakura."

Guilt struck Sakura hard. She hated lying to him but it was for the best. She knew he would come home if she told him the truth and that would ruin his dream of being a professional painter. She couldn't be doing that to him.

"Sai I love you." She said. Her voice cracked a bit. She hoped he didn't hear it.

Sai cocked his head to the side. "Sakura are you okay?" He had caught it.

Sakura shook her head.

"Sakura you can tell me anything. That would never make me stop loving you."

"I really miss you Sai. I know I'm being selfish and I shouldn't but I want you home." She wiped her tears away. "It's so different and lonely without you here."

_And it's hard to keep lying to you._

Sai smiled gently. "Funny you should say that, I go on break tomorrow and I'm flying home for the week. We can be together the whole time then."

Sakura sniffed. "Really?"

"Really." He nodded. "I have to go now Sakura but I'll be home tomorrow morning. I'll see you then."

"Okay!"

Gaara had gotten payback for Sakura seeing him naked by looking at that picture. At least he did for now. The picture really didn't count since it was a picture not her real body.

He blushed and shook his head. _Stop being a pervert Gaara._

He was fine with being in the house with Sakura until she found him watching TV and told him that she would be leaving because Sai was coming home the next day.

Because he didn't have a choice he drove her home and watched her in the house. He didn't get out the car because of Keiko. She still hated him. He didn't blame her, he hated himself, but back to Sai.

Sai just had to come home didn't he? Gaara was so close to at least getting Sakura to have a little crush on him but now his chances for that were slim to none.

He had to really step up his game now.

Sakura was so excited to see Sai that she couldn't sleep till 5 a.m. She wanted to wake up to see him because she knew he would be tired when he got home due to jet lag.

When she had finally awakened it was 2 in the afternoon. Her heart raced as she quickly sat up. She had overslept! As she started to get out of the bed an object caught her eye. She looked behind her to see Sai sleeping soundly.

He had snuck in without her knowing it. She crawled back into bed and turned to face him. He was still the same Sai. His bangs had grown a little and she could see a little mustache coming in but he was still the same Sai. She snuggled close to him breathing in his familiar scent. He was warm just like she remembered. She missed him more then she had known.

Sai stirred and wrapped his arm around her. Sakura smiled to herself and closed her eyes. She didn't want anything to ruin this moment.

When Sakura had awakened the second time Sai was no longer there. She panicked thinking it was all just a dream and fled downstairs to the kitchen.

"Sai?" She called. Gizmo ran into the kitchen happily. His tail wagging uncontrollably. He only acted that way when Sai was home.

"Where is he Gizmo?" She asked watching him head for the backyard as if he had understood her.

Sakura followed him and found Sai lying on the grass next to the Koi pond reading a book. He laughed when Gizmo licked his hand and looked up at Sakura.

Sakura smiled. He was here in the flesh. That morning wasn't a dream.

"Well are you going to just stand there or are you coming over?" He asked. His voice deeper then what it had sounded like over the phone. It made her feel anxious.

She walked over to him and sat down.

"It's good to be home." He smiled at her.

Sakura ran her fingers through his hair. She couldn't find the right words to explain the feelings was experiencing.

Sai glanced at her mouth then back to her eyes.

"You want a kiss don't you?" She teased.

"Always." He said leaning upwards to kiss her.

The fireworks were still there when they kissed. Nothing had changed. They were still madly in love as they had always been. His kiss still made her light headed and when he touched her chills still ran down her spine.

Sai was the first to pull away. He rubbed his thumb across her cheek and kissed her head.

"I missed you so much Sakura."

Sakura kissed him again. Round two was on.

"Ahem."

They both looked up to see Keiko grinning widely at them.

"Please, if you're going to have sex don't do it here or the neighbors might see."

"Mom!" Sakura whined blushing. "We weren't going to have sex!"

"Why not?" Sai asked running his finger up her thigh making her jump. "I think it would be a nice welcome home gift."

"I told you I'm not having sex till after we're married." She looked at him.

Sai pouted. "But that won't be for a while. I'm a man, I have needs."

Sakura turned her head away. She wouldn't fall for his cuteness.

Keiko rolled her eyes and returned in the house. Sakura was going to do the same when Sai had pulled her down and had gotten on top of her.

"You can't leave me yet." He smiled playfully.

"But I'm in my Pajamas."

"I find them sexy."

"You're horny that's all." She returned.

"I wonder why." He kissed her again.

Sakura entwined her fingers in his hair. He kissed her with urgency and lifted her leg up.

Her mind gave her the first warning bell.

She couldn't stop though.

When she felt his tongue on her neck the second bell went off. She ignored that one.

And then the third bell went of f when he groaned.

Sakura pushed him away. "Whoa there cowboy, I think you're getting a little carried away there."

Sai licked his lips. "You turn me on."

"And now I'm shutting you off." She pushed him off her and got up.

"Sa-chan!" Sai whined.

Sakura turned back to him and smiled. "Come one Sai, let's take Gizmo for a walk." They had one week to spend time with one another. She was going to take advantage of it.

A/N: I wonder what can happen in a week. Hmmm…


	13. Chapter 13

Gaara was on the edge of killing Sasori. Because of him he was at the park with this random girl he didn't know.

'_I doubt that you're going to win Sakura back now so I set you up on a blind date with a co-worker of mine. Her name is Natsumi Toga so be nice.' Sasori said._

So now he was waiting in line for some soda while Natsumi sat on the bench over by the fountain.

Gaara glanced at her. She was really pretty and was attracting a lot of attention from other men but he had eyes only for Sakura. If they had met in a different life Gaara would've considered taking her out on a date but she wasn't Sakura. No girl was.

A barking dog caught his attention. He wanted to tell it to shut up but when he saw who the dog belong to he couldn't think straight anymore.

Sakura was walking with Sai as their dog trotted in front of them. Sai put his arm around her shoulder and had said something to make her laugh. That made Gaara jealous. He was supposed to be there in Sai's place doing that.

Sai kissed Sakura and started to head his way. Gaara's adrenaline picked up when he realized Sai was coming to get a soda as well.

Sakura was walking towards the dog park when Natsumi had reached over to pet it. This wasn't good.

When Sai's eyes met his a wave of fear washed over his body. Something had changed in Sai. His eyes were different. They weren't filled with nothing anymore. They were filled with darkness, hate, bloodlust.

"Hey." Gaara said nonchalantly.

Sai glared at him and shoved his hands into his pockets. His jaw muscle flexing constantly.

_Yep, he's pissed. Just be cool Gaara._

"So how's it going?" He tried again.

"It's taking everything I have to not beat the shit out of you right now." Sai replied darkly.

"Not the answer I was looking for but okay…" Gaara looked away. What was wrong with him? Why was Sai intimidating him so much? Maybe it was the fact that the kid had grown up…_a lot_. He used to look so weak and scrawny but now he's like a macho man. Maybe he was over exaggerating but Sai definitely wasn't weak anymore.

"Why did you do it?" Sai asked.

Gaara feared this was going to happen. He had to choose his words wisely. "I…don't know." Was all he could say.

Sai chuckled and shook his head.

"So uh, can I get two cokes please?" Gaara asked the salesman. The sooner he got his stuff, the sooner he could get away. "Thanks." Gaara handed him the money and got took the sodas. He gave Sai a nod.

"It's been nice talking to you." He said and started to walk away.

"Gaara." Sai called.

Gaara flinched. _What now?_

"I want to let you know that I really do hate you. You were her best friend and her first lover and you broke her heart."

"I'm aware of that."

"But I also must thank you for being such an ass to her because without you, Sakura and I could never be so in love. I plan on marrying her and I want you to be one of my best men."

Gaara tightened his hands around the soda bottles. He knew that Sai was just saying that to make him angry.

_Calm Gaara. Remain calm…_

Gaara continued to walk towards Sakura and Natsumi. Now he was totally pissed.

"Natsumi lets go." He said.

Sakura looked up at him and the smile she had on her face immediately faded. She must've noticed how pissed he was.

"Thanks for letting me play with your dog." Natsumi smiled at Sakura and turned to Gaara. "Okay, let's go."

Gaara took one last look at Sai who had just arrived by Sakura's side and walked away with Natsumi. It had taken all of his strength not to beat the shit out of Sai as well. He was done with his dark, old days. He was no longer a delinquent but a man of honor, pride, and virtue, but the beast inside him was slowly breakings its chains. There was a fight coming soon. He just knew it.

A/N: So what happens next? I know I made a promise to write 7 chapters but I leave tomorrow for a retreat and where I'm going I cannot have any electronics with me except a phone and camera and I won't be back until March. I'm sorry I have to leave with this chapter but hey its better then none right?

P.S.

If you guys have an idea of how you want me to end the story. PM me and whoever's idea I like the best I will use…so it's sorta like a competition. Good luck!


	14. Chapter 14

Sakura watched Gaara walk away with Natsumi. He looked really mad. Really, really mad.

She turned to Sai who was watching Gaara as well. He had that blank expression again. She couldn't tell if Sai had been the cause for Gaara's anger.

"Sai, what did you say to Gaara?" She asked.

Sai wrapped his arm around her neck and kissed her head. "Nothing. I just said that I hated him and that was all."

Sakura didn't believe he was telling the whole truth but she didn't want to push for it either.

"You two need to get along." She told him as they started for the dog park.

Sai said nothing.

"It's going to be hard being friends with Gaara if you're both enemies."

Sai opened his mouth to object.

"And no I will not stop being friends with him."

His mouth closed.

Sakura sighed. "You guys are being very childish about something that probably wasn't even that important."

"It _was _important." Sai replied. The edge in his voice made her look at him. Now he was angry. She didn't like it when he was angry.

"He did something that I will never forgive him for."

"What did he do?"

Sai looked at her. His eyes softer and filled with pain and….sympathy? But he said nothing.

"What was it Sai?" She pressed.

"It's nothing. Just forget I said anything." He began drinking his Pepsi.

Sakura wasn't satisfied. She knew Sai wasn't going to tell her, nor Gaara or Keiko so there was only one person left. Someone she knew she could win over.

"A date?" Sasori scratched his head confused.

"I want you to go on a date with me." Sakura said.

Sasori looked around the Starbucks. "Am I being punked? Is Sai watching me or something, if so that's way creepy."

Sakura grabbed his hand. "No Sasori. It's not a joke. I want us to go on a date."

"Did you guys break up and I'm the rebound?"

"No."

"Is Sai cheating and you want to get back at him?"

Sakura sighed. "No."

Sasori narrowed his eyes. "You want something from me and the only way you think you can get is if we have some alone time."

Sakura caught her breath.

Sasori pointed at her. "Aha! I knew it!"

Sakura laughed at is anime-like attitude. "You caught me."

"So my dear, what can Master Sasori do for you?"

Sakura stopped laughing and looked straight into his blue eyes. "I want you to tell me why Gaara and Sai hate each other and I want the truth."

Sasori breathed out unevenly and leaned back into his chair. He played with his straw to his Caramel Frap. "So it's about them huh?" His voice was serious.

"Yes." Sakura said quietly.

Sasori looked at her and her stomach flipped. She had never seen his face so stern and his eyes so cold. "If I tell you, you have to promise that you won't tell neither of them how you found it out."

"Of course."

Sasori ran his fingers through his hair. "Two years ago you and Gaara were best friends and you and Sai were best friends. They never really cared for one another, but in order to make you happy they tolerated one another. However, there was a certain point in that time that made Sai hate him the more."

Sakura gulped. "What was it?"

Sasori winked at her. His playful expression back. "That I cannot tell you."

"Sasori!" Sakura cried.

Sasori shook his head. "Nuhuh. I prefer living my life to the fullest and not being killed by both Sai and Gaara."

Sakura hung her head in defeat. There was nothing else she could do. No one was going to tell her. She wished she had never lost her memory, then none of this would be happening.

"But, I do have a plan."

Sakura looked up at him. Sasori smiled slyly.

"And how did you get these tickets again?" Sai asked as they arrived at a five star resort in Osaka. It was totally different from the one Sakura had gone to get her tattoo done at.

"Sasori gave them to me." She replied happily.

Sai smiled. "Oh."

Sakura was happy that Sai didn't have a problem with Sasori. It would seem that they were friends as well. That was a good thing because Sasori would need to rely on his friendship after the stunt he was about to pull.

Sakura leaned into Sai. "This is going to be so much fun!"

Sai nodded his head. "As long as you're happy I'm happy."

"Then be happy because I'm ecstatic!"

As they were checking in Sakura glance around uneasily. It was almost time for the plan to start.

"Well, well, well, what a surprise."

Sakura turned to the direction Sasori's voice came from to greet him and Gaara.

Gaara was already giving Sasori death glares.

"Hey hun!" Sasori gave Sakura a quick hug and held out his hand to Sai. "Hey."

"Hey." Sai shook his hand.

"Sasori what are you doing here?" Sakura tried to act surprise.

"I kinda got jealous that I gave you two tickets to this spa and so I bought two more for Gaara and me."

Gaara turned to go. "I'm leaving."

Sasori grabbed his arm hard. "No you are not." He growled lowly.

Sakura knew Gaara had to be shocked by Sasori's sudden aggressiveness because she sure was.

_Way to go Sasori! Be the older brother!_

Gaara looked down at Sasori's hand. "What did we discuss about you touching me?" His voice was calm and collective.

Sasori quickly let go and looked at the ground. "Sorry."

Sakura shook her head. _Gaara one point, Sasori zero._

"So you guys are going to be here too huh?" Sai asked in a monotone voice . His face apathetic.

"Yep." Sasori smiled.

"Here's your room key sir." The custodian handed Sai their key.

"Thanks."

The custodian glanced at Sasori and bowed his head. "M-Mr. Sasori I didn't know you were going to be here today. You too Mr. Gaara."

"Me neither." Gaara mumbled angrily.

Sasori grabbed Sai's key. "Yes Tatemoto I am here and please give me the luxury master suite."

Tatemoto blinked. "But sir, the luxury master suite is suited for a party of four."

"And I have two others plus my brother and myself." Sasori set Sai's key on the desk.

"We're sharing a room?" Sakura asked. This _wasn't _a part of the plan.

"Yeah, this suite is better then the rest and is separate from the rooms here. The luxury master suite is on top of the indoor bath and is resembled to a penthouse."

"How can you afford this stuff?" Sai asked.

"Afford?" Sasori chuckled. "Nonsense my pretty little boy, I _own _the place so I don't have to pay for it. Didn't you notice the name of the spa? _Tsuna Resort_?"

"You might as well own the whole city." Sai mumbled.

"Well then to our rooms. We have four days to enjoy this place so lets get going!" Sasori said cheerfully.

"Yay!" Sakura tried to join in his chirpy mood.

"…..." Gaara and Sai looked away sullenly.

Sasori winked at Sakura. "And it begins." He mouthed.

Sakura gulped. She began to wonder what exactly was going to begin.

A/N: Hi! I updated faster then I thought I would. And so now Gaara and Sai must see each others faces everyday bwahahahaha! I'm starting to think that I made Sai a little too mean. I should tone that down a bit. As for Sasori and Gaara, they will stay the same. I'm in love with Sasori now. He's so cute ^ ^

There is something that's going to happen though. Something no one saw coming! Wanna know? Then wait for the next update! some kid brought his laptop so i was able to do this chapter. See you when i get home!


	15. Chapter 15

Sakura knew that whenever she was with Sasori and Gaara she should expect something to be very expensive and exotic and shouldn't be surprised by it, but she always was awe stricken. Everything was white and black and very classy. As soon as you walked in you were in a side room where there was a huge window that showed you the whole city of Osaka and more. She followed Sasori to the next room which was the living area that had a white grand piano, a huge black screen TV. and numerous of odd 70s furniture. In another hallway were the rooms that had seemed to have a certain theme to them. One was punk rock with a huge picture of Pink hanging on the wall, the other was heaven which was pretty much self explanatory, the other was the fashion industry and last but not least there was a black and white room with Madonna's picture hanging on the wall. She chose the punk rock room of course. Pink was awesome!

Sakura was even more surprised when she saw the two bathrooms. They had an earthy heir about them and were painted with a neutral color. The glass shower made her a little uncomfortable but she would have to cope with it, the huge Jacuzzi on the other hand she loved.

"And that's the end of our tour of our luxurious Casanova!" Sasori plopped down on the couch.

"Casanova?" Sakura repeated raising an eyebrow. "Sasori do you bring girls here to seduce them?"

Sasori's face went pale. "No Sakura, why would you think that?"

"Because you said Casanova and when I looked in my dresser drawer in my room I found a box of condoms."

Sasori cleared his throat.

"You disgust me." Gaara said repulsively.

"They're not mine!" Sasori shrieked. Maybe people want to consummate their relationship and the condoms are there so they don't have to by them. I'm still a virgin!"

"That's very hard to believe." Sai said.

"I am!"

Sakura turned to Sai and Gaara who had began to snicker. "That's enough guys! We're here to relax and enjoy ourselves not make fun of Sasori and his virginity. Sai you can't talk because you and I are still virgins." She glanced at Gaara who had been staring at her.

"I'm a virgin too." He replied as if reading her mind.

"Yeah, but you masturbate." Sasori added.

Gaara took one step towards Sasori and Sakura stood between them. "Stop!"

"I masturbate too." Sai joined in.

Sakura suddenly felt sick to her stomach. She didn't want to hear about what they did in their spare time.

"Can we just go now?" She groaned.

"Okay where do you want to go first?" Sai asked.

"I want to see Sakura in a bikini! Let's hit the water park!" Sasori smiled.

"Then the water park it is." Sakura agreed. "And it's not because of what Sasori had said." She quickly added when Sasori's smile widened.

"So what are we waiting for?" Gaara asked. "Then sooner we get there the better."

"My, my someone is impatient. I bet seeing Sakura in a bikini is a dream of yours isn't it?" Sasori teased.

Sakura shot him a warning glance. "Sasori shut up!"

Gaara shoved his hands in his pocket and walked off saying nothing. Sakura shook her head. Suddenly the idea of water, Sasori, and Gaara didn't sound too good. She would have to keep an eye on the both of them before someone got hurt.

Sasori and Sai had gone on ahead to the park leaving Sakura behind with Gaara. She thought it was weird for Sai to leave her alone with him, but then again if Sasori was involved Sai probably didn't have a choice.

She walked out her room and found him waiting by the door drinking a bottle of water. He had red swim trunks on and had his towel draping over his shoulder. Sakura's eyes fell on his six-pack.

_Oh dear God._ Her heart began to race.

When he looked at her, her cheeks began to burn. There was something about the way he was staring at her. It was like he could see through her cover up or something, or better yet her entire clothing.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yeah, let's go." She reached out for the door knob.

"Wait." He lifted up his hand.

"What is it?" She watched his hand move slowly to her face. His thumb gently ran across her cheek making chills run down her spine.

"You have mascara smudged on your face." He explained still trying to get it off.

"Oh, I thought I had washed it all off." She laughed.

Gaara didn't respond. He stopped rubbing her cheek and looked down into her eyes.

Sakura blushed. Why was he staring at her so intently? He was definitely making things awkward?

"I just realized something." He said.

"What?"

"You'll be showing off your tattoos today. If anyone asks where you got them done tell them it was me who did it."

Sakura felt her left eyebrow twitched. "So I'm your advertisement now?"

"I never said that but if you want to put it that way sure." He shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly.

Sakura sighed and pushed his hand away. "You have an odd sense of humor."

Gaara chuckled. "Why thank you."

She smiled at him. He was different and sometimes different was good. She was happy that he was opening up to her just a little; however there was something that troubled her. Just a few minutes ago she thought she had seen something like this happen before. Deja Vu perhaps.

A/N: Hey guys sorry for the long wait...i had some techinical difficulties with the site! it wouldnt let me post. there's a good thing and bad thing about that...good side is I'M DONE WITH THE STORY DUE TO THIS! bad thing is...THE STORY IS OVER! AHHHHHH! hehehh...


	16. Chapter 16

Gaara couldn't believe what had almost happened. He was about to tell Sakura everything! Seeing her like that made his heart ache for her. He wanted things to be back to normal, but revealing the truth wouldn't do that. Lying to her also wouldn't do that. What was he to do? Damn was he stupid for agreeing to marry Ayame and leave Sakura alone. She had rescued him from his darkness and that was how he had repaid her? A knife through the heart?

The noise of kid's laughter and the smell of chlorine irked him. Why had he agreed to come to this stupid place anyway.

"Hey! I think I see Sai and Sasori!" Sakura suddenly grabbed his hand.

Gaara smiled to himself. That was why he had come. To make her happy.

"Hey, who are they?" She asked.

Gaara looked to where she was looking and felt his body go numb. "No way…" He whispered.

"Gaara! Over here!" A girl waved at him.

Sakura looked at him in confusion. "You know her?"

Gaara sighed. "Yeah, that's my sister Temari."

"Temari?" Her eyes widened. "I get to meet your sister?"

"It looks like it."

"Hey Gaara, what's taking you so long?" Temari had run over to them. She gasped when she noticed Sakura by his side.

"Sakura! You're here too?"

"You know who I am?" Sakura asked.

Gaara pinched the bridges of his nose. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"Oops!" Temari covered her mouth. "I totally forgot that you lost your memory! You and I are best friends you see?"

"Don't go putting false information into her head Temari." Gaara growled. What the hell was she doing?

Temari pouted and slapped his arm. "Gaara how rude! We are best friends! Right Sakura?" She smiled at her.

Gaara looked at Sakura who seemed more confused then ever.

"Um…sure." She said reluctantly.

"Anyway, what are you doing here Temari?" Gaara focused his attention back on Temari.

"I'm here on official business for father of course."

"What business?"

"Operation T.S.T.S.P.G." She said.

"And that would be?"

"Operation Tell Sasori To Stop Playing Games."

Gaara furrowed his brow. "What the hell is that?"

"Sorry, it's confidential. Only Sasori is allowed to know."

Gaara rolled his eyes. Ever since his divorce with Ayame, Temari had been extremely nice to him. It was like the divorce had changed her as well. Sometimes her changed self scared him.

"Oh yeah, there is one other thing I should warn you about." Temari said nervously.

Gaara narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"Gaara!"

Gaara stiffened. Hell had suddenly come back to haunt him. The Demon Lord was not pleased with him this time. He hesitantly turned around to see her. His worst nightmare.

"Ayame." He breathed.

Ayame smiled at him. "Nice to see you again Gaara. It's been a long time hasn't it."

_Obviously not too long. _"Yeah, I guess."

She took a step to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her body was wet from the pool and felt like ice to his skin. This couldn't be happening.

She pulled away slowly and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I've really missed you."

"Ditto." He returned bitterly.

Ayame's eyes flashed towards Sakura. Her lip twitched slightly but she managed to smile.

"Hi!" She said.

"Hi." Sakura responded.

Gaara studied Sakura's face. She looked annoyed…or was it jealousy? And she didn't seem to remember Ayame at all.

"I'm Ayame Gaara's wife."

"_Ex_-wife." Gaara corrected her.

Ayame glanced at him then back to Sakura. "You must be Sakura Haruno."

"That I am."

"So why are you here Sakura?"

"I came as a gift from Sasori. He and my _boyfriend _Sai are on there way here as we speak. Why are you here?"

"I came to give Temari company on her little journey if that's alright with you."

Gaara felt nervous. He didn't like the sudden tension thickening the air. Never did he think that the two of them would meet each other again, well at least not so soon. This was going to be a bad, very bad day.

"Sakura, I've been waiting forever for you." Sai said when he reached her.

"Sorry, I was being introduced to Gaara's family and friends."

Sai smiled at her. "Oh you mean Temari and Ayame? They're pretty funny aren't they?"

Sakura looked at Ayame. "Yeah."

"What? This is your boyfriend?" Ayame smiled. "Way to go Sakura! You've caught yourself a hottie."

Sakura entwined her fingers with Sai's. "Thank you. He really is special to me."

"I see."

"Well, who wants to hit the tube slide?" Sasori clapped his hands together.

"I do!" Temari raised her hand.

"Sure, let's go!" Ayame reached for Gaara's arm. "Come on Gaara, we can ride together."

Gaara flinched. "W-what? No Ayame I don't want to."

"Don't be so mean; I haven't seen you for over a year!" She tugged him forward.

Gaara's mind was racing. He didn't know what to do. Everyone was watching him, waiting for his response. Sakura's eyes were on him. It made him nervous. He couldn't take the pressure.

"Fine." He gave in. His shoulders slumping in defeat. "But only _one _ride."

"Yay!" She giggled and pulled him away. Gaara glanced back at Sakura to see how she would react to this. He was saddened when she was seen laughing and kissing Sai. Once again someone had ruined his chances of being alone with her.

"What a day!" Sakura exclaimed flopping back onto her bed. She stared at the light on her ceiling and held her favorite stuff animal in her arms. Who was that Ayame girl and why did it seem like she hated her for some reason. Whenever she was around Ayame would flirt with Gaara clearly showed that he was uninterested. That brought Sakura back to the time when she getting her tattoo and Gaara had said that the marriage between him and Ayame was an arranged marriage and that he was still in love with the girl he had given up. Sakura didn't know why, but it annoyed her to see Ayame clinging onto Gaara like a lost puppy. Her day probably would've been better if she wasn't there.

Temari was no trouble at all. She shared a few laughs with Sakura and then left with Sasori to attend to some urgent business. When Sasori returned a few hours later she wasn't with him, but something seemed to have gone all wrong judging by the disturbed look on Sasori's face. He was mainly quiet for the rest of the day and whenever she would look at him she would notice that he was always watching her. That was strange.

"Aargh! Why does this type of stuff seem to happen only to me?" She threw her stuff animal on the floor.

"Anger management much?" Gaara stooped down to pick it up.

Sakura sat up and took it away from him. "What are you doing here?"

Gaara held up a pack of Oreo cookies and some milk. "Thought you might need some." He grinned sheepishly.

"After the day I had, I would say yes I do." She patted the spot next to her for him to sit down.

Gaara sat down next to. He was close but not too close.

"So is everyone else asleep?" She asked as she opened the Oreo's

"No, just Sai. Sasori is working on something in his room

Gaara answered while pouring the milk into the glasses.

"Oh."

He handed her a glass and held up his own. "Cheers to us both making it through the day."

Sakura laughed. "Yeah, sure."

Their glasses clinked when it met and she bit into an Oreo. "You know, these are my favorite."

"I already know." He smiled.

"Huh? How?"

"Um….because you just seemed like an Oreo person same as Sai seems like a Dunkin Donuts person." He hesitated.

Sakura nodded her head. "It is true that he loves his Dunkin Donuts."

"See? I'm a genius."

"I wouldn't say that."

Gaara placed his hand over his heart as if he had been shot there. "Ouch, that hurt."

Sakura laughed even more. "You know when you're not serious you're pretty funny."

Gaara drank his milk.

"Why are you always so serious?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "When you were abused most of your life, didn't have any friends, your mother died giving birth to you, you've lost your first love, and you live with a misunderstanding brother, how can you not be serious all the time?"

Sakura nodded again. "Good point."

"What about you?" He asked.

"What about me?"

"Why are you always so optimistic about life?"

Sakura thought for a moment. "Well, when you've lost your memory of everything, but you still manage to have friends and family who love you dearly and would do anything for you how can you not be optimistic? I like to see people smile so I do whatever I can to make them smile or laugh. It tells me that they're happy."

Gaara dunked his Oreo into his milk. "Incredible, I could never be like that."

"Sure you can…in a million years." She giggled.

"Hey, I resent that." He laughed.

"Would you two please just kiss already?"

Both Sakura and Gaara jumped at Sasori's voice.

"You just always have to ruin everything don't you?" Gaara hissed.

Sasori smiled. "Yes brother, I do. Goodnight." He said and closed the door.

Gaara shook his head and looked at Sakura. "See? I have to live with that everyday."

Sakura tucked her wet hair behind her ears. "Mhm." She said hoping he wouldn't notice that she was blushing.

"You know you're really beautiful Sakura."

Sakura looked at him. He was smiling at her lovingly. Like he actually cared for her, like he was in l—

"Well I think I should be going now." He downed the rest of his milk and got up. "You can have the rest of the cookies. I need to watch my figure anyway." He said patting his stomach.

"Oh and I don't?" She hoped he had caught the edge in her voice.

Gaara chuckled. "You'll be fine. Goodnight." He walked to the door and pulled on the door knob. "Uh-oh."

Sakura got up. "What do you mean 'uh-oh'?"

Gaara pulled on the door and wiggled the knob. "It's stuck."

"What? It can't be stuck!" She ran to him.

"It won't budge see?" He demonstrated to her. "Sasori! Sasori open the door!"

No answer.

"Damnit I forgot he sleeps with his earplugs in his ear. Call Sai." Gaara looked at her.

Sakura shook her head. "Oh no, no, no, I am _not _calling him."

"Why not?"

"If Sai sees that you and I were in here together alone he would flip!"

"Then just tell him the truth! Nothing happened, we were just having Oreo's until Sasori closed the door on us and it got stuck!"

"You don't know how stubborn Sai is. He won't listen and you'll be a dead man!"

"Sai!" Gaara yelled. "Sai open the door!"

Sakura covered his mouth. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get out of here."

"Don't call his name! Besides Sai is a deep sleeper. Nothing can wake him up unless something jumps or hits him."

Gaara sighed. "Are you serious?"

"Just try to open the door again." She said

Gaara tried again. "It's not working."

"Maybe you're not strong enough."

"Oh and you are?"

"I'm not the one who got us stuck in here." She argued.

"And I am?"

"Well Sasori is your brother."

"It's not like I wanted him to be! AARGH DAMNIT OPEN!" He pulled on the knob breaking it off.

Sakura gasped. "Look what _you _did!"

"You were yelling at me and I got angry!" He yelled.

Sakura threw her hands in the air. "This is unbelievable! Now we're stuck in here until morning."

"It could be worse." And as soon as he said that the lights went out.

"Oh great, thanks a lot." Sakura said sarcastically. "Now we're stuck in here in the dark."

"Relax, there should be a flash light in your drawer."

She heard his footsteps move away from her and then the sound of a bang.

"Ow!" He yelled.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just walked into a wall."

Sakura snickered.

"Found it!" He said. "And your panties."

"They're called _underwear _thank you very much." She followed the light and snatched the flashlight away from him. "I'm going to bed. You're sleeping on the floor."

"Whatever." He scoffed and sat on the floor. "Just hand me a pillow will ya?"

Sakura threw a pillow at his head.

"Ow! I said _hand_, not _throw_!"

Sakura smiled innocently. "Oops, must've slipped."

"You're evil, you know that."

"At times. Goodnight." She laid her head down on the pillow and closed her eyes. "And no funny business either!"

"Yes, your majesty."

"I'm starting to hope Sai does hurt you." She mumbled.

Gaara chuckled. Tonight was going to be a long night.

A/N: I would say out of all of the chapters I have written, this would probably be my favorite ^ ^


	17. Chapter 17

The room was quiet. It was too quiet and it made Sakura uneasy. The only thing she could hear was the sound of Gaara's steady breathing beneath her. She glanced at her phone which read 3 a.m. It had four hours since they were locked into the room and as much as she wanted to, she could not go to sleep.

"Gaara?" She whispered.

He didn't answer her.

"Gaara wake up!" She reached down and tugged on his hair.

She let out a scream when he suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her down on top of him.

"What was that for?" She cried.

"Sorry! It was a reflex. Geez Sakura don't do that. I could've hurt you."

"You are hurting me!" She winced at his firm grip on her arm.

Gaara immediately let her go. "Sorry."

The lights clicked on and she noticed how close her face was to his. They both began to blush.

"Can you get off me please?" He asked.

Sakura rolled off him and scrambled to her feet. "At least the lights are on." She looked everywhere else except for him.

Gaara got up and collapsed on her bed face first.

"Uh-uh off the bed!" She pulled on his shirt.

"Leave me alone, I'm tired."

"And I'm not? This is my bed."

Gaara glanced at her. "Technically it's mine since I own the place."

Sakura bit her lip agitated. He had a point.

He buried his face in her pillow and let out a tiresome sigh.

Sakura sat next to him and groaned. "Why did this have to happen to me?" She looked at Gaara who had already started to drift off to sleep. She couldn't do anything now so she grabbed her laptop and began to surf the net as if she was miraculously going to find something interesting to watch or read.

After a few minutes she found herself beginning to doze off. She was so tired and wanted to sleep but she couldn't, not with Gaara in the bed at least.

He made a whimper and flipped over so that his head was in his lap. Sakura tensed and lifted her hand to wake him. He was having a bad dream.

"No.." His voice was distraught and hurt.

Sakura froze. He spoke in his sleep now? This was funny. She reached for her phone and began to record him. She would use this as blackmail later on.

"Please. Don't go." His brow furrowed. "Sakura…"

Sakura's eyes widened. What in the world was he talking about?

"Sakura…I'm…"

Sakura held her breath. Her hands were shaking now. _'What? You're what?'_

"…Still in love…with…you." He buried his face in her lap. "Don't leave me."

His words were coming out more as a cry now.

"Please! I'm sorry!"

Sakura blinked and shook his shoulder gently. "Gaara wake up, you're having a dream. Wake up."

Gaara's eyes shot opened and he sat up bathed in sweat and breathing heavily. When he noticed that she was still there with him his face went pale as snow.

"Did I say anything to you?"

Sakura shook her head. "Nope, you were talking about monkeys and lions." She added a laugh. "It was cute."

Gaara seemed to relax and gave a half smile. "Oh."

Sakura looked away and hid her phone under her pillow. She couldn't tell him the truth. She wanted to know what he had meant by those words but she wouldn't ask him now. Not yet.

"I guess you want to sleep alone now." He said quietly, getting up.

Sakura grabbed his arm. "No."

He looked back at her surprised. "No?"

Sakura blushed. "I-I mean it would be mean to put you on the floor." She stammered. She was so busy trying to explain her actions correctly to him that she didn't even notice him getting closer to her until there lips met.

It took her by surprise and she couldn't seem to move. Her mind was trying to convey tons of emotions and messages. He pulled away searching her eyes for anything that tried to stop him from kissing her the second time. He found none and kissed her again with more urgency and force.

His lips were familiar and his tongue seemed like it had played its dance with hers before. The way his hands explored her back gave her the impression that this had happen before. She pushed herself upward and bit his bottom lip playfully. Everything had shut down, her mind and her body. Nothing was moving except her heart that kept in constant motion with his.

He pushed her down gently, his hands running up her side. She wrapped her legs around his waist and heard him grunt with pleasure. That was enough to snap her out of her trance.

She pushed him off as hard as she could hear him hit the floor hard.

"What the hell was that for?" He looked up at her baffled.

"For this!" She cried.

"I thought you were enjoying…_this_!" He got up.

Sakura hugged her knees to her chest. "No, this is all wrong! I wasn't supposed to do that. Me and you _weren't _supposed to kiss. We _weren't _supposed to." She choked.

"Act as if we were in love." Gaara answered for her.

Sakura looked at him stricken. "What?"

"We were kissing like we were in love." He said more firmly.

Sakura stood up waving a finger at him. "Oh no, no, no, no, we are _not _in love!"

"Just a few seconds ago you could've proven me otherwise."

"You seduced me!"

"I did nothing! If you didn't want to be kissed why didn't you slap me the first time I did it? No! you allowed me to kiss you again which let to more action."

She slapped him.

He looked at her and opened his mouth to speak and she slapped him again and again and again and again until her hand was burning with pain.

Gaara rubbed his cheek and looked away.

"Don't ever…touch me or kiss me again." She hissed through her teeth.

He flinched. Her words had struck him hard. "Sakura what are you…"

"Shut up!" She screamed. Hot tears were suddenly pouring down her face. She had just cheated on Sai. Someone she loved dearly and that wasn't even the worst part. The worse part was she had no remorse for what she had done. She had liked kissing Gaara. It had felt so right.

Gaara gave her a half bow. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go against your wishes."

"Don't mock me." She spat at him. "Just because your royalty doesn't mean you can treat me like this either."

He looked at her. His eyes sharp with pain and anger. "Treat you like what? A princess? Well guess what Sakura, in my mind you are my princess."

Sakura gasped quietly and could only stare at him. He could only stare at her back. Only the pressure of them being unable to control themselves kept them away from one another.

"What is going on in here?" Sasori poked his head into the room. "Do you know that it's almost four in the morning? Why are you guys screaming?" His eyes met Sakura's and he walked into the room.

"Sakura what's wrong?"

Sakura brushed her tears away quickly. "Nothing Sasori, it's nothing." She replied quietly.

Sasori didn't seem to have heard her because he had shoved Gaara against the wall breaking the lamp on the night stand. "What did you do to her?"

"I did nothing." Gaara remained calm.

"Liar! Why was she crying?"

"Sasori please stop it." Sakura placed a hand on his shoulder.

"God help me Gaara, if you don't tell me the truth I'll punch a whole through your face."

Gaara frowned. "Why do you care all of a sudden?"

"I warned you before if you had hurt her you would regret it." Sasori growled.

"Don't tell me you love her." Gaara's eyes narrowed.

Sasori loosened his grip and Gaara laughed. "I'm right? You _do _love Sakura."

Sakura looked at Sasori stunned. "Is that true Sasori?"

Sasori gave Gaara a long stare before letting him go. He walked over and picked up Sakura's stuff animal and unzipped the back of it taking out a sheet a paper.

"Wait…how did you know that was in there?"

Sasori opened the paper and began to read it. "Dear Sakura, it is time to take my leave but I promise I will return soon. I do not know how long soon will be but just know that I will keep my promise with you. I'm not doing it just because we are betrothed to one another but because I do love you. I've loved you since you were just a small little five year old girl playing in the garden with Temari and me and because of that love; I had asked your parents for your hand in marriage." He let out an unsteady breath. "Your parents agreed to my request and said I would be able to marry you when you had become of age. When I feel that time has come I will return for you so until then farewell my sweet Juliet and dream of nothing but sweet dreams and peace. Yours truly, Romeo." He folded the paper back up.

Sakura took a step back. "You're…Romeo?"

Sasori lowered his eyes. "Yes." He whispered.

"I'm engaged to you?"

"Yes." Sasori closed his eyes.

"How can it be? Why had you never told me this?"

"Because I had wanted you to live your own life Sakura. I didn't want to control it for you."

"But because of that note, I had always thought that Romeo…that you would come back for me!" She said.

"And I did, but when I had seen you with my brother." He closed his mouth shut when she and Gaara exchanged glances. "…Sakura I just couldn't bring myself to tell you this."

Sakura gripped her hands into a tight little fist. "Then why now? Why tell me this now?"

Sasori met her eyes. "Because my father grows weary and it is time for me to take over the family business. As his dying wish he wants me to marry the young lady that I had fallen in love with so many years ago."

"Is that why Temari and Ayame are here? To tell you that?" Gaara asked.

"Yes."

"So are you going to marry him?"

Sakura spun around to see an angry and hurt Sai. His eyes brimmed with redness.

"Sai you don't understand." Sakura said.

"I don't need to understand." He replied bitterly. "Sasori has already have your hand in marriage. There's nothing I can do in this matter."

"Sai, I don't have to marry Sakura." Sasori stepped in.

"No." Sai lifted his hand up to hush him. "You are to marry her. That was the sealing contract between Sakura's family and yours. I cannot do anything about it."

"But Sai!" Sakura cried.

"I'm sorry." He smiled at her and left without saying anything else.

Sakura looked at Sasori. "Do something!"

"I cannot, he has made up his mind."

Sakura turned to Gaara for help. He had the same reaction as Sai had. "Gaara you have to do something."

"…..."

Sakura let out a troubled cry and followed him. She ran through the lobby searching for him. Everything else was closed so there was nowhere else he could go except for in the cold rain. She wasn't just about to let him slip from her life. Not after all they had been through. Engaged or not, it was Sai who she was in love with. Not Gaara or Sasori.


	18. Chapter 18

Sakura ran in the wet, empty streets calling Sai's name. The hard rain felt like tiny needles against her skin and her lungs screamed for air but she couldn't stop running. Sai was out here somewhere confused and hurt. She couldn't leave him like that.

"Sai! Where are you?" She stopped and looked around. The street light flickered on and off above her. She shivered from not wearing anything but her pajamas. She wasn't going to give up though, she would have to find him.

Sakura continued to run calling his name. She had no idea where he was and where to even start looking. Why would Sasori tell her this now? That she was engage with him? Sakura didn't love Sasori and she certainly didn't love Gaara. The only one she was in love with was Sai.

She squinted her eyes when she thought she saw a figure on the park swings and then a bright green shirt. Sai was wearing a green shirt.

"Sai!" She broke into a sprint.

He looked up at her and stood up when she had reached him.

"Oh, Sai!" She tackled him nearly knocking him over.

"Sa-chan why are you here?" He asked.

"Why I am here?" She pulled back searching his dark eyes. "I came to find you."

"But Sasori…"He trailed off.

Sakura smiled. "You really are an idiot aren't you? Do you really think that I would give you up over some stupid arrangement?"

"…..."

Sakura slid his bangs back. "Sai? Why aren't you saying anything?"

Sai took her hands in his and removed them from his face. "No Sakura."

"No? No what?"

"It's over." He said coldly.

Sakura's smile faded away. "What?" She whispered.

"I can't do it anymore." He continued.

"Do what? Sai what are you doing?"

"This." He let her hands go and took a step back. His face emotionless.

Sakura suddenly knew what he was talking about. She couldn't believe it.

"You're…breaking up with…me?" The words heavily flowed from her mouth.

"I am."

"But why? Was it something I did?"

"No it wasn't you."

"It's not you it's me." Sakura cut him off. "That's the speech you're going to give me?"

Sai nodded his head. "Sakura I can't do this to you anymore. I'm not right for you."

Sakura shook her head trying to keep his words from sinking into her brain. "Yes you are!" She cried. "Sai I love you!"

"No you don't!" He snapped angrily.

Sakura flinched.

"Sakura, you only love me because I was there when you needed someone the most. It's not true love." His voice grew softer. "I can't let you go on hurting yourself like this." He placed his hand on her head. "You need to remember who you truly love Sa-chan."

Sakura sniffed. "But I only love you. That's all I know."

Sai chuckled painfully. "No, that's what you think you know. Who does your heart say you love?"

Sakura opened her mouth but couldn't answer. She was speechless. She didn't even know the answer herself.

"I thought so." He sounded as if he was reassuring himself of something. "Goodbye Sakura." He brushed by her.

Sakura listened to his behind her. She was going to lose him. She gripped her hands tight by her sides. _I'm not going to lose him._

"Sai!" She screamed turning to him. "Sai, yes! Yes I'll marry you!" Her heart cracked when he turned to her. His face flushed.

"Sai I want us to be together! Please you can't leave me! I'll do anything for you!" Her head leaned against his chest when he had returned to her. "Sai...please just give me a chance."

She felt his fingers on hers and was truly stunned when he slipped her engagement ring off her fingers.

"Good bye Sakura." He repeated softly and kissed her head. "I will _always _love you." He gave her a tight hug before leaving her alone in the rain.

Sakura's legs gave in beneath her and she fell into the cold mud puddle under her. Everything was blurry. Everything was cold and the atmosphere was so heavy that she could hardly breathe. Why did it feel like she had felt this before? Like time itself was repeating itself over again trying to point out an important message. Was she to give up love forever and live alone for the rest of her life? She didn't know anymore.

Sakura curled up into a tiny fetal position. Her teeny heart inside of her was now fragile. She was afraid that at the slightest touch someone would break it. Break it. That's what she wanted. She wanted someone to break it so it would no longer be beating in her body. She would no longer feel this prolonging pain and agony. No more….

"Just go…away." She whispered shutting her eyes hoping she would soon wake up to a world where none of this existed. She wanted to create her own limbo.

Gaara sat next to Sakura's bed watching her sleep. It had been five days since he had found her in the park unconscious suffering with a high fever and he had brought her home. When Sai had returned to get his stuff and had left without saying a word he knew something was wrong so he went looking for her. To see her like that made his heart freeze. Sai was a jerk, no, he was an idiotic cold-hearted bastard for leaving her like that. Sakura could've died out there alone or could've been hurt by some sick, malicious person and it would've been his entire fault.

He forced himself to calm down when Sakura's breathing grew heavy again. He reached over and put a cool towel on her head and smoothed her hair back. He had to be there for her even if she didn't want to see him anymore. He still loved her and he would go through great trials and tribulations just for her. Nothing else mattered.

"How's she holding up?" Keiko asked standing next to him.

"She still has a fever but it's not as serious." He responded quietly not liking the silence that lingered in the room.

"You know you can go home. The only time you leave is when you're hungry or when you need to change your clothes. You don't have to be with her the rest of the time. You need to sleep." Keiko said.

"I need to be here for her when she wakes up." He looked up at her noticing the disturbed look on her face. "I know you will never forgive me for what I did to her, but I want to show her my support. Please Keiko, let me stay."

Keiko chewed on her bottom lip studying his sincere expression. She sighed and shrugged.

"Fine, whatever." She walked to the door.

Gaara returned his attention back to Sakura. "Just hang in there Sakura." He whispered.

"Hey Gaara." Keiko called him.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for loving my daughter." She smiled at him before closing the door gently behind her.

Gaara smiled to himself. He didn't need her thanks as if he was obligated to love her. He loved her because she was Sakura, just Sakura.

He leaned his head back against his chair and rubbed his weary eyes. He had less then ten hours of sleep and his mind was beginning to shut down.

"Gaara?"

His eyes shot opened and he looked down at her. Her eyes were wet and red but still beautiful.

"What is it Sakura?"

"Sai…" Her voice was raspy. "Where's Sai?"

His stomach hit rock bottom. "He's gone." He forced the words out.

The water began to spill from her eyes. "He's not coming back is he?"

Gaara looked downward and shook his head unable to answer. He gripped the chair hard when he heard her begin to sob.

"I…I really did love him." She cried.

He looked up at her to see her covering her eyes with her arm. Wherever Sai was he hoped he was feeling the pain she was feeling only a thousand times worse. No girl should live through this more then once. No girl was deserving of life's cruel reality.

"…But." Her crying stopped. She sat up slowly.

"Sakura don't, you're too ill." He supported her by putting his hands on her back and shoulder.

She looked at him with a fire burning in her eyes. It almost scared him.

"But." She repeated. "I must move on."

"Huh?" He blinked.

She smiled at him. "Didn't I ever tell you that I'm not the type of girl who grieves over a lost boyfriend like it's the end of the world? Yes, it will take some time to forget Sai but sulking over somebody who will never return is unhealthy."

Gaara laughed. _She's back. Welcome back Sakura._

A/N: Phew! Glad that's over. So the Sai and Sakura saga has come to a close thank God. It took me forever to figure out how to break them up without Sai being such a complete ass. It was literally a last minute thing. Now as the story draws to an end Sakura must choose whether or not to marry Sasori or fall for Gaara who she's still uncertain about. I'm starting to wonder if Sakura should actually gain her memories back. Oh! And you think you've seen the last of Ayame? Well NO! YOU HAVENT!


	19. Chapter 19

"So you and Sai broke up?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura flinched at his name. She looked down at her clipboard to avoid Tsunade's gaze.

"Yeah, it's been almost a month." _'It's been almost a month and I still cry over him. I'm so pathetic.'_

"And you didn't tell me? You told Naruto but not me. I feel like our growing friendship has hit rock bottom."

Sakura still didn't look at her. "Naruto found out about it from Sasuke and demanded that I tell him what had happened. It wasn't like I volunteered information."

She felt Tsunade's hand on her shoulder. "Sakura, you're strong, I know you are but no one can forget someone they loved in just a few weeks. It will take time to forget about Sai."

"I know that."

She gave Sakura's shoulder a squeeze. "Good." She took away her clipboard.

"Now run along, I'm letting you off early today. You've been working non-stop since your breakup. You need a break." Tsunade smiled. "Have some fun okay?"

Sakura forced herself to smile back when their eyes met. "Okay, thanks."

She went to get her stuff from the lounge. When she opened her locker the first thing she looked at was the picture of her and Sai on her door. She pulled it off and closed her door.

They were so happy together.

"_You need to remember who you truly love Sa-chan."_

"What did you mean by that?" She whispered and held the picture over the trash can. Her hand began to shake violently. She had to let go.

'_Let go…' _She told herself. _'He's not coming back. Let him go!'_ As if it had a mind of it's own, her hand pressed the picture close to her heart and she stood there crying helplessly.

Sasori sat in his car outside the hospital. Sakura's shift shouldve been over by now, but she still wasn't there. He wanted to give her a ride home. They hadnt seen each other since the incident however they still communicated via e-mail and text message.

He pulled out his laptop and checked his e-mail to see if had any new mail. He knew he didn't have any texts.

'_No mail. Damn.'_ He pulled open the last e-mail Sakura had sent him a couple of days ago and read it over again.

To: Sasori

From: Sakura Haruno

Subject: How many stars are in the sky?

Sasori how many stars are in the sky? I often ask that question when I look out my window. It's a stupid question I know but I still wonder. Sometimes I wish I can be one of those stars. A bright light full of gas bringing happiness to whomever looks at me. I would be able to watch over everyone who I love at one time. I could be with them even if they cant see me when the sun rises. When I see the stars I think of you. I don't know why. For some reason I feel as if the both of us are in darkness right now and we're using one another to help get back on track. But you know what? When that total eclipse comes, I'll still be there. That one little star and I'll be helping you when you need the light. I hope you will do the same for me.

Love, Sakura

Sasori read the message over again and began to type his response.

Sakura, thank you for thinking of me, but you're not my star. You're my sun (yes I know that's considered as a star too . ). The reason why I don't want you to be that tiny star is because you have a big heart. A bright big heart that warms up my heart. You're my sun. I'm your moon. The lonely cold moon. Do you know what happens to stars when they cannot take life anymore? They become a black hole. I don't want you to be swallowed up in your own feelings. Put some of that energy on me please. You're not in this alone. Don't you know that the sun pulls in anything that comes close to it? You have that same affect on everyone as well. The more I get to know you, the more I grow to love you. That will never change. I know it will take some time to get over Sai, but in that time I will be helping you and I also will be waiting for you. My life isn't that dark anymore when you're there. I used to dream of myself running in a dark place. I didn't know where I was going or who I was running from until I saw a bright light from afar. You were that bright light. When I saw you I knew my life would be okay so I began to run as fast as I could towards you. I'm still doing that now…

He pressed send and let out a long sigh. He hoped she would read his mail soon. He checked his watch again. Her shift had been over for an hour now. He was starting to worry. Sasori was hoping she wasn't suffering from depression.

A few minutes later he heard a click hit the side of his car. It startled him and he put up his hands as if he were going to karate chop them.

Sakura laughed and reached in his window unlocking the door. "Nice moves."

Sasori blushed. "You can't do that!"

"Awww are you blushing?" She sat down.

Sasori cleared his throat. "Anyway, you're late." He watched her put her hand up into a loose bun.

"Yeah, I got caught up." She hesitated.

Sasori narrowed his eyes and brushed a separate strand of hair from her face. "Your eyes are red. Have you been crying?"

Sakura smiled slightly. "Kind of, I'm okay now." She tilted her head to the side. "You're e-mail made me happy."

Sasori gripped the steering wheel hard. "Y-you read it already?'

"Of course. I was checking my mail before I left and I saw it. I didn't know you were going to reply to it even though I'm glad you did."

"Uh, yeah." He started the car and pulled off. "So I was thinking before I drove you home would you like some ice cream?"

"That sounds yummy." She looked around.

"What are you looking for?"

"Where's Gaara?"

"He's in Ayame's clutches for the day."

Sakura sighed. "She's still here?"

Sasori sighed as well. "Yes. Her and Temari have been staying at our house for the past few weeks. I don't know when they're going to leave but I hope it's soon."

Sakura laughed. "It can't be that bad."

"…..."

"Oh, I guess so."

Sasori stopped at the red light and looked at her. "Although there is a good side to this."

"Which is?"

He smiled at her. "I get to spend more time with you without any distractions."

Sakura smiled back and looked out the window. By the way she was beginning to blush he knew he was getting to her.

'_Sorry little brother, but all is fair in love and war.'_

A/N: So now we have the brothers fighting over Sakura. Sasori vs. Gaara, who will win? Who do you want to win? The funny, slightly masochistic, hot Sasori? Or the cool, stoic-type, hot Gaara? I don't even know who I want to win. I like them both so can she have them both or neither? Ugh! So hard to choose!


	20. Chapter 20

After eating ice cream and roaming around in the park Sasori finally drove Sakura home. She had to admit that it was sort of saddening when they had to part ways.

"Sakura I have a favor to ask of you." He said.

"Yeah, what it is it?"

"My father is throwing a ball and it would be a great honor if you would be my date."

Sakura's eyes lit up. "A ball? Like in fairy tales?"

Sasori laughed. "Yes, like that. It's a business ball. The Uchiha and Hyuuga family will be there as well."

Sakura nodded her head. She knew that Sasuke's family was a secret police force. She guessed they were sort of like America's FBI or CIA and as for the Hyuuga family, they were popular for there weapons.

"So what do you say?"

"When is this ball?"

"This Saturday."

"What do I have to wear?"

"What did Cinderella wear?" He arched his eyebrow.

"So I get to wear a pretty dress with glass slippers?"

Sasori laughed again. "If you'd like. Tell your mother to go to one of our stores and you can pick out whatever dress you like. All you have to do is tell them your name and they will know who you are and give it to you for free."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep."

Sakura hugged him. "Sasori you're the best!"

He shrugged. "I try to be."

She pulled away and jumped up and down with delight. "I can't wait!"

"Me neither." He smiled.

There was a silence that lingered in the air. It wasn't awkward but it wasn't pleasant either.

Sakura blushed by the way Sasori was looking at her. His eyes were beautiful in the light and it seemed as if the moon was shining right on him. It made her think of what he had said earlier. He was her moon.

"You know Sasori you're beautiful."

"If I had fangs would I be even more beautiful?" He flashed his perfectly white teeth.

Sakura laughed. He was poking fun at _Twilight_.

The door opened behind her and Gizmo came running out jumping on Sasori.

"Oops!" Keiko covered her mouth. "Sorry! I just came out here to walk Gizmo. I didn't mean to interfere."

Sakura rolled her eyes. _'Yeah right. You knew we were out here.' _She looked at Sasori who was petting Gizmo on the head and talking to him. He was so cute.

Keiko slid from behind Sakura and smiled at them. "You two just continue talking. I'll be back in a few. Come on Gizmo." She called and began to jog down the sidewalk. Gizmo reluctantly followed after her and they disappeared around the corner.

"My mom is so funny." Sakura said.

"She is."

Sakura took a step back into her house. "Well, I guess I should be going now. I'll see you later?" She wondered if he was going to give her a kiss. She was sort of hoping he would and was slightly disappointed when he didn't.

"You shall my dearest Juliet." He bowed like a prince would and walked in long strides to his Mercedes. He gave her a quick wave before pulling off.

Sakura closed the door and leaned against it. She smiled to herself and shook her head. Sasori was definitely a wild one. He was her Romeo.

_Flashback_

Sakura was running in her tiny little pink and white dress through a garden maze. She was playing tag with her dad or at least she thought she was. He had been chasing her trying to catch her so she could meet someone, a boy, and to her boys were yucky.

She turned the corner and hid behind the water fountain. Her dad came racing out of the maze panting.

"Sakura!" He called. "Come on Sakura, we have to go! There's no time to play hide and go seek!" He began to run again. She could hear his voice slowly fade away.

She liked it when her dad was sober and in a good mood. He wouldn't have to hurt her and mommy when he was like that. The days when he was sober were rare so she took advantage of it.

"What are you doing?"

Sakura jumped and spun around. A young boy with red hair and dark eyes was glowering down at her. She glowered back and stuck out her tongue.

"I'm playing tag with my daddy." She said.

"Tag is a silly game meant for children." He looked her over. "But I guess you are a child."

"I'm no child! I'm seven years old." She huffed.

"A child." He repeated again. "You see, I'm fourteen years old. I'm seven years older then you are."

"You're a big meanie that's what you are."

He frowned. His eyes grew even darker. "How dare you address me in such a manner. I am Sasori and I'm the prince of this Tsunahagakure."

"And I'm Sakura Haruno, the princess of England."

"You're quite sarcastic aren't you?" His upper lip twitched upwards with what Sakura thought to be a smile. "No one has ever spoken to me like that. I find you interesting Ms. Haruno."

Sakura still glared at him.

Sasori bent down on one knee and lifted her hand in his. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you." He said and kissed her hand softly.

Sakura held her breath. The thought of boys being yucky suddenly sounded like a foolish idea. If boys were like him then they were like prince's from fairy tales.

Sakura glanced out her window again anxiously. It had been her 30th time looking onto the empty streets of her neighborhood. Her daddy was gone, probably out drinking and it was just her and her mommy. She wasn't looking for her daddy though. The person she was looking for was far more important to her.

She saw a figure in a black coat walking up to her gate and squealed with delight. She ran to the door and opened it surprising the person who was about to knock.

"Sasori!" She hugged him.

Sasori blinked continuously. He was frozen in his place.

She looked up at him and smiled. "I've missed you."

He stared at her for a while and returned her smile. "And I've missed you as well my dearest Sakura." He bent down to kiss her forehead.

Sakura hugged him tighter. She really did love him even if she was just a child. She was happy that they were engaged to be married. She couldn't wait until she was of age to marry him. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" He asked pulling her inside and shutting the door.

"Yeah, but I wanted to wait up for you." She smiled.

"Hello Sasori." Keiko walked into the room.

"Lady Keiko." Sasori bowed his head. "I'm sorry for coming so late. My meeting seemed to go beyond its time of ending."

Keiko smiled at him. "It's alright, I already knew Sakura wouldn't have gone to sleep without seeing you. She really is infatuated with you."

Sakura blushed. "Mommy, you must remember that I _do _know the meaning of the words you use."

"Oh right. I forgot that you read the dictionary every night." Keiko laughed. "But you've seen Sasori and it's past your bedtime. It's time to go to sleep now Sakura."

"But.."

"No buts. You promised me that if I let you stay up to see him, you would go to sleep." Keiko lowered her voice.

Sakura sighed and Sasori chuckled. "It's alright Sakura, you'll see me tomorrow."

Sakura slumped her shoulders and hung her head. "Yeah, yeah."

Sasori looked at Keiko. "If it's alright, may I stay with her until she falls asleep?"

"If you don't mind, you must be tired."

Sasori shook his head. "I'm alright."

"You impress me so much for a boy who's not even sixteen yet."

"Thank you."

"Alright, off to bed Sakura and do not stay up asking Sasori a million questions."

"Yes!" She grabbed Sasori's hand and pulled him upstairs.

She hopped in her bed and watched him pull up a chair beside her.

"Now remember your mother told you to go to sleep." He said.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Do you really expect me to do what she says."

"As the future princess of Tsunahagakure you will."

Sakura always got jittery whenever he would say that. That meant they truly were going to be married. "Fine."

She forced herself to close her eyes and listened to Sasori's soft humming.

"I can't wait until we get married." She said softly.

"Me either then we can consummate our marriage."

Sakura's eyes shot opened. "Consummate?"

Sasori cleared his throat blushing furiously "Right, you know what that means as well. Sorry."

Sakura closed her eyes again. "Will Temari being coming tomorrow too? I really do miss playing with her."

"No, she was left at home to take care of Gaara."

"Gaara's your younger brother right?"

"Yes." He replied bitterly. "Now please go to sleep Sakura."

Sakura held her tongue. She had annoyed him. Gaara had been the one to kill his mother and Sasori had always said that he wasn't really attracted to him so why did she have to bring him up? She was so stupid.

After a few minutes she was finally beginning to drift off to sleep when there was a loud crash downstairs. It made her jump and she looked at Sasori who was looking at the door. There was screaming and more crashing. Sakura knew what that meant. It meant her daddy was home and he was drunk. He was going to hurt her and mommy.

Sasori stood up. "I'll be back."

Sakura grabbed his hand scared. "No! Please don't leave me Sasori! If you go he'll come and hurt me, please don't go!"

Sasori smiled gently and entwined her fingers with his. "Alright." He pulled out his phone to make a call. "Get in here and stop this mess now, that's an order." He spoke gravely into the phone and then got into bed with her.

He covered her ears and held her tight in his arms. "No one is going to hurt you Sakura, not while I'm here. I'll protect you so go to sleep."

Sakura tried her hardest not to cry but tiny sobs manage to escape from her mouth. She hated to cry in front of him. It showed a sign of weakness and weak she wasn't.

There were more voices downstairs and she heard her mommy scream. It scared her a lot but Sasori held her tighter.

"Shhhhh, it's okay Sakura, go to sleep."

'_It's impossible to go to sleep Sasori.'_

He started to hum again and the noises died down. She was finally able to calm down and fall asleep knowing Sasori was with her, but in the morning she knew he wouldn't be there. He was never there. That was how it was going to be until they were finally able to be together.

_End of Flashback._

A/N: I almost had a tear when I wrote that. Sasori and Sakura are so cute ^ ^ BUT I must remember our dearest Gaara. *looks away* Yeah, poor, poor, poor Gaara and in case you're wondering how Sakura could remember her old days between her and Sasori she doesn't. I just put that there to clear up about how they met and stuff. Yep…

P.S. To the reader who's in love with Sasori…you have competition heheh.


	21. Chapter 21

"Seven-hundred dollars?" Keiko squeaked as she looked on the price tags on one of the dresses in the store.

Sakura glanced at the purple dress she was holding. "Mom every dress in here cost over five-hundred dollars because it's meant for rich people and celebrities."

"We're not rich and we're not celebrities." Keiko argued.

Sakura smiled. "But Sasori said all I had to do was mention my name and it would be free."

"He did?"

"Uh-huh."

"Sasori's so nice." She began to swoon.

Sakura sighed. "Mom stop doing that, you look like a cougar."

Keiko gasped horrified. "I'm not a cougar!"

"Then stop acting like one when it comes to Sasori."

"I'm amazed at your passionate words, I scorn you not and it seems you scorn me!"

"And now you're quoting Shakespeare." Sakura sighed again.

"Anyway Sakura, what type of dress are you looking for?"

"Well Sasori just sent me a message this morning telling me that it was a masquerade ball now and to wear something very seductive."

"What does that have to do with a masquerade theme?"

"I don't know."

"I think the seductive part was meant for his own pleasure."

Sakura covered her ears. "Ew mom! Please don't say that! It sounds so wrong in my head."

"You're the one thinking negative here!" Keiko laughed.

Sakura walked away from her and thought she saw Gaara over in the men's section. She squinted her eyes and knew of only one person with a love kanji tattooed on his forehead.

"Gaara!" She waved at him.

He looked up at her in confusion. "Sakura?"

She walked over to him and gave him a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask the same." He said.

"I'm shopping." They both said at the same time.

"Oh, for what?" Sakura laughed.

"For my father's ball, you?"

"Same."

"Huh?"

"Sasori wants me to be his date for the ball." Sakura smiled. "Isn't it cool? My first ball!"

Gaara's face flashed disappointment which he quickly recovered from. "I see."

"Who are you going with?"

"No one." He looked back at the tuxedos and added so low she couldn't here. "…Now."

Sakura patted his head. "Don't worry, I'm pretty sure any girl would love to go with you."

Gaara caught her hand. "What am I now? A dog?"

"….No."

Gaara narrowed his eyes. "Why the hesitation?"

"Oh nothing, nothing."

He sighed.

Sakura took a step back. "Anyway I have to pick out a dress now. Maybe we'll hang out later?"

"Yeah, sure."

Sakura smiled at him and skipped happily back to the girls section. She could feel Gaara's eyes still on her. Ever since she had awakened from her fever there was an awkward heir about them. She didn't know why but didn't want to investigate either.

"Sakuraaaaaaa!" Keiko sung. "I think I found you a dress!"

"What is it?"

Keiko held up a short, laced halter dress that was gold and had black lace around the middle coming up into a bow. ( A/N: The image in my head looks way better then how I described it lol.)

"Mom that's perfect!" Sakura took it away from her.

"And I was thinking about black opened-toe hills and a gold and white mask. You could wear gold accessories as well."

"Mom, you're the best person to go shopping with!"

Keiko looked up into the air as if giving herself self-recognition. "I know!"

Sakura turned to where she had seen Gaara to show him her dress. He was no where to be found. He had slipped away without telling her goodbye. She thought that was rude of him. She wouldn't let it bother her though, she had a ball to look forward to that was coming up in five days.

Gaara found Sasori on the couch drinking lemonade watching _Bones. _He was going to confront him once and for all.

"Sasori you're a bastard you know that." He stood in front of him.

Sasori looked around Gaara. "On the contrary brother, you're the one being a bastard for standing in front of someone while they are clearly watching TV."

"Forget the TV!" Gaara growled and cut it off.

Sasori sighed and looked at him. "Alright, alright. You have my undivided attention. Now what do you want?"

"What are you doing?"

"I was watching TV."

"No! With Sakura!"

Sasori sipped his lemonade and made a slurping sound that angered Gaara even more.

"Well?" He hissed.

"I don't follow you." Sasori said.

"Why are you taking her to the ball?"

"Because I needed a date and I think you should find one pretty soon as well."

"Sakura was my date!"

Sasori raised an eyebrow. "Oh? She didn't tell me that."

Gaara blushed from embarrassment. "Well…that's because I…didn't ask her yet." He said lowly.

"So she wasn't your date then. Why are you getting so upset about it?"

"Because you're ruining everything!"

"Just because I asked Sakura to the ball doesn't mean—"

"NO!" Gaara slammed his hand against the wall behind him.

Sasori leaned forward. "I'm sensing your frustration here Gaara of me taking Sakura to the ball and how does that make you feel?"

"Are you really that dumb?" Gaara threw his hands into the air. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Sasori narrowed his eyes.

"I love Sakura! It was supposed to be _me _and Sakura. You're _not _supposed to caught be up into this!"

Sasori stood up. "I see where this is going." He looked at Gaara with darkened eyes. "Let me tell you something Gaara." He said coldly. "I gave Sakura up once for your sake and you blew it. I stood back once more and you blew your second chance. Now I'm not going to play fair. If Sakura wants to love you then she'll love you but if not, I'm going to give everything I've got to rekindle that flame that used to exist between us." He patted Gaara on the cheek. "After all, she is still my fiancée." He chuckled and left the room.

Gaara stood frozen to his spot. Sasori wasn't going to play fair? What the hell did that mean? Sakura was his not Sasori's. Sasori didn't deserve her. Actually no one really did. He wasn't going to give up though. Sasori would just have to be his competition. He got rid of Sai and he could get rid of his brother as well.

A/N: The story is almost over! Just a little heads up ^ ^


	22. Chapter 22

Sakura checked her makeup again, not that it would matter since no one would see her face behind her mask. She tugged on her extensions and sighed. Now she remembered why she had cut her hair a long time ago. Having long hair was such a drag.

She stepped in front of her full length mirror and turned to the side to get a better look at herself. Suddenly her dress looked super short and being called a "slut" was not apart of her plan tonight.

"You're adorable!" Keiko reassured her. She had been watching Sakura from her bed.

"Mom this dress is too short." Sakura whined.

"Sakura it comes down to you knees. Typically that's the length of short dresses.

"Do I look okay?"

"You look beautiful."

Sakura glanced at her mom. "Of course you would say that, you're my mom."

"True." Keiko smiled. "Now let me put you hair up."

"Please do because these curls are really getting on my nerves." Sakura sat on her chair and handed Keiko some pins.

Keiko began to hum a tune that Sakura had once heard before. It irritated her that she couldn't remember where she had heard it.

_Damnit why did I have to lose my memory! I feel so lost without them!_

"Hey mom."

"Yeah?"

"Is it true that I'm engaged to Sasori?"

Sakura could see her pause in the mirror and continued with her hair.

"So he told you huh?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you were in love with Sai and I didn't know if I should bring it up due to your memory loss."

"It still would've been nice to know though."

"I'm sorry." Keiko pouted.

"It's alright."

"Sooooooo….."

"So?"

Keiko smiled at her. "Do you like Sasori?"

Sakura blushed. "Mom!"

"What?" Keiko laughed. "It's just a question."

Sakura looked away and shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I don't know. He's really nice and sweet and cute but…." She trailed off uncertain.

"But?"

"But when I'm with Gaara, it feels like we belong with each other. It's like we have some type of connection. No matter how mad I get at him I still end up thinking about him." Sakura glanced at Keiko who had fallen silent.

"I think I might be in love with the both of them." She said softly.

"Do you know if they love you?"

"I have a haunch that they do but they haven't actually said it directly to me."

Keiko placed her hands on Sakura's shoulders. "As your mother I know it's my job to tell you that if they both end up admitting their love for you, you should follow your heart. Let it decide who you really love. Do not listen to your mind."

Sakura nodded her head. "I know. The mind is a powerful tool that can be deceitful."

Keiko smiled and kissed Sakura on the cheek. "That's my girl." She said and looked up when the door bell rang.

"Coming!" She sung and jogged out the room.

Sakura took in a deep breath and slipped her mask on. It was show time.

'_Damn do I look hot.'_

"Sakura! Sasori is here!"

Sakura took in a deep breath and walked downstairs. Sasori was looking at some pictures and the sight of him almost made her fall down the stairs. He really looked good in a black tux and his crazy red hair made him look even sexier.

He looked up at her and froze in his tracks. His mouth dropped opened slightly and his eyes widened.

Sakura definitely she would have a panic attack from the way her heart was beating inside her chest.

"You look rather spiffy." She tried to joke with him so he couldn't tell she was nervous.

Sasori, still frozen in his spot, didn't respond. It was like he had lost all of his words.

"Now come on and let me get a picture." Keiko broke the silence.

Sakura blushed. "Mom! We don't need to take pictures. It's not like I'm going to prom!"

Keiko furrowed her brow. "Of course we do, now take a picture."

Sakura sighed. "Just don't over do it like you did when Sai and…" She trailed off.

_Sai…_

She hadn't heard from him since he left. His things were still in his room, but not him.

She jumped when Sasori wrapped his arm around her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. She looked up and him and he smiled gently.

_Thank you Sasori. _

She looked away and blushed even more.

"Let's pose for the picture." Sasori said.

"Alright."

Keiko let out a squeal of delight and began snapping pictures.

Sasori picked Sakura up bridal style in his arms. "One more."

"Sasori what are you doing?" Sakura's heart skipped a beat when he looked at her with passionate eyes. She couldn't tear her own eyes away from him.

The flash made him blink but he still kept looking at her.

"Is it just me or is getting hot in here?" Keiko fanned herself.

Sasori placed Sakura down on the ground and turned to Keiko. "We should be leaving, I'll have Sakura back by midnight."

Keiko grinned. "Don't have her back so early. Come back whenever you guys want to."

"Alright, thank you." He turned to Sakura and held out his arm. "Shall I escort the princess to the ball?"

Sakura smiled and took his arm in hers. "Yes, please."

"You guys have fun!" Keiko waved bye at the door. "Don't do something I wouldn't!"

Sakura looked around the empty streets ignoring her. "Sasori, where's the car?"

Sasori chuckled and pointed to a white and gold, round horse driven carriage coming there way. "We're riding in style tonight."

"You got us a carriage?" She gasped looking at the two pair of neatly groomed white horses. "It looks exactly like Cinderella's!"

"Custom made." He answered and opened her door and bowed. "After you my lady."

Sakura took his hand and stepped inside the carriage. On the other side opposite side of her was a bouquet of white and pink roses addressed to her from Sasori.

She picked them up and touched one of the roses delicately. He was so sweet.

"Thanks for the flower." She said not looking directly at him.

Sasori signaled the chauffer to drive. "You're welcome." He sat next to her.

"All of this must've been expensive."

"It was, but for you it was worth it and don't forget I'm filthy rich." He laughed softly then tilted his head to the side so that he could see her face. "And I also wanted tonight to be perfect."

Sakura began to fidget. "Hahaha, I can't believe I'm saying this but you're making me nervous."

"Am I? sorry."

"But in a good way." She smiled.

Sasori smiled back.

"You know even if you didn't do all of this extra stuff, I would've been just as happy because I'm with you."

She noticed his cheeks turning a bright pink. He looked slightly surprised by her statement and looked away.

Sakura looked out her window still smiling. She was happy when Sasori held her hand. She felt warm inside. It was a feeling she hadn't had for a while now. She realized she hadn't turned off her phone and took it out her handbag.

Her screensaver of her and Sai caught her off guard. She hesitated and went to her pictures and deleted it. She was deleting Sai from her life now. He would no longer have a hold on her.

Sakura glanced at Sasori who was looking out the window as well. She then took a picture of him and saved it as her screensaver. He was her new prince charming.

A/N: Awwwww….. ^ ^


	23. Chapter 23

Sakura and Sasori were the only people who had arrived in a carriage. All eyes were on them when they stepped out. She was happy that it was a masquerade party so no one would know who she was.

"And now here comes Prince Sasori along with his fiancé and future princess of Tsunahagakure Sakura Haruno." They're names was announced when they entered into the room.

All eyes fell on them and there was applause. Sakura looked up at Sasori who took her breath away in his mask that was different from every other guy that was there. So much for being unnoticed.

"Sorry, but my father insisted that you were announced…and as my fiancé." He said.

"No, it's alright." She lied. It wasn't alright. Now people knew who she was _and _they were engaged when she was a kid. She was single now and she didn't even have a ring on her finger so she wasn't Sasori's bride to be. Although…she started to think that it would be nice to be an actual princess of a country and be married to Sasori.

"You're here!" A familiar voice exclaimed from behind them.

Sakura turned around and was immediately in contact with Temari.

"Temari! Hi!" She hugged her back.

Temari pulled back and took a look at Sakura. "You look awesome!"

"So do you!" Sakura smiled at her. If she hadn't known Temari's voice, she wouldn't have even noticed it was her. She was wearing the white and black long flow gown and her hair was straight and brushed to one side. It hung over her shoulder gracefully, making her look like a goddess.

"Temari, where's father?" Sasori asked.

"Father couldn't make it." Temari said. "He had a meeting in Paris and asked if you could take of things."

"But I wanted to be with Sakura." He whined.

"I'll keep her company." Temari smiled.

"Okay, thanks." He looked at Sakura. "I'll be around during the ball, but I want us to dance together."

"Alright." She said.

Sasori smiled at her and left them alone.

"Temari there you are. Have you seen Sasori?" A boy walked up to them in a blue and gold mask.

"Kankuro you just missed him." Temari Said.

"Damnit." He paused and looked at Sakura. "Oh, Sakura, hello." He bowed. "My name is Kankuro and I'm the third youngest."

Sakura courtesy. "Nice to meet you…." She winced and stumbled back. It was happening again. The voices and images were flying through her head like a movie.

"Sakura are you alright?" Temari gave her a helping hand.

Sakura nodded her head. "I'm alright but I remember you." She looked at her then Kankuro. "And you too."

Temari and Kankuro both exchanged glances.

"What do you mean Sakura?" She asked sounded confused.

"I remember you! When I went to your country and you guys were there! I remember you guys coming to the garden with your father to stop something." She closed her eyes to try to remember. "But everything else is still fuzzy. I can't remember some things."

"That's great Sakura!" Temari tried to sound enthusiastic. She looked at Kankuro who nodded.

"I'm very happy that you remember me Sakura, but I must find Sasori now." He bowed again. "I hope we can dance later on."

"Oh, okay."

Kankuro smiled and slipped into the crowd.

"So Sakura, what do you want to do now? Want some wine?" Temari asked.

"Um, sure."

Temari called over a waiter who had some red wine on a tray.

"Thanks." She took two off and handed one to Sakura.

Sakura sipped it slowly. She really wasn't a drinker.

"Sakura!"

Sakura shuddered at that voice. _He _couldn't be here.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura!" He repeated over again.

Temari snickered. "Who's that? Your new boyfriend?"

Sakura sighed and turned around to face him. "Hi Naruto."

Naruto smiled and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

Sakura looked over at a boy who she thought to be Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke."

" 'Sup." He said calmly.

"Naruto why are you here?" Sakura asked.

"Sasuke didn't want to bring a date so he asked for me to come with him."

Sakura raised an eyebrow and looked back over at Sasuke.

"In a non-homo way." He added.

(A/N: I suddenly wanna create a Naru/Sasu fanfict XD )

"Ah, well this is my friend Temari. She's Gaara and Sasori's sister."

"Hey dudes." Temari gave them a salute.

"Whoa man, she's hot." Naruto whispered loudly to Sasuke.

"Naruto how many times do I have to tell you that you can't whisper?" Sakura said.

"Oh yeah." He blushed slightly.

Temari grabbed Sasuke's hand. "Come on Uchiha, dance with me." She giggled.

"But I don't want to."

"Come on!" She tugged him out onto the dance floor leaving her and Naruto alone.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at the uninterested expression Sasuke was showing while they were ballroom dancing. If there was something Sasuke hated to do, it was to dance like that. If there were girls dancing on him, he would be enjoying. He was such a pervert at times.

"Give me some." Naruto took Sakura's wine away from her.

Sakura sighed. "You can have it. I don't drink."

"I know. I was surprised you even got one."

"Temari got it for me."

"That would do it." He smiled.

Sakura crossed her arms. "By the way, how'd you know it was me? There are other girls here with pink hair."

"Yeah but after that announcement, I'm pretty sure everyone knows who you are." He frowned. "Although I'm really mad that you didn't tell me you were engaged to Sasori yet alone the future princess of a country!"

"I'm not engaged!" She hissed. "I'm not even dating him! His father insisted that we were announced like that."

"Oh." He said giving her a suspicious look.

"Good evening Sakura, Naruto."

They looked at a girl in a black laced dress with black gloves being escorted with a boy with a simple black and white tux.

"Hi." They both replied in unison.

The girl giggled. "You don't know who I am do you?"

"Nope."

"It's Hinata! Hinata Hyuuga and Neji." She smiled.

"Hey." Neji nodded his head.

"Ohhhhh hey!" The both said.

Hinata laughed again and then gave Sakura a hug. "Congratulations Sakura!"

"Thanks, but for what?"

"For being engaged!"

"Oh, thanks." Sakura smiled. There was no point on trying to deny it. Everyone thought she was engaged so she would have to go along with it.

"And here is the arrival of prince Gaara and his date Ayame."

Sakura twitched at the announcement. Why was she here? She really didn't want to see Ayame.

She watched the two of them make there way down the stairs. Ayame wore a bloody red slender dress with her hair pinned up in the same style Sakura's was. She looked absolutely stunning. There was no wonder why Gaara had chosen her to be his date.

"Wow." Naruto and Neji's mouth dropped open.

Sakura and Hinata both glared at them.

"What? It's not like you're our girlfriends." Neji shrugged.

"Neji come dance with me." Hinata said sounded a little annoyed.

Neji sighed. "Fine, whatever." He took her hand and led her away.

"Naruto-kun!" A girl probably in her early teens walked up to him smiling.

"Yeah?" He looked at her.

Sakura laughed again. He had no idea who she was.

"Come and dance with me Naruto-kun." She tugged his hand."

"Um, okay." He followed her. "Who are you?"

"It's me Hinabi! Hinata's younger sister."

Naruto smiled. "Oh right! Cool! Let's dance." He said. "See ya later Sakura!"

Sakura smiled at him and watched every one of her friends begin to dance. She wanted to dance but her date was nowhere to be found or his brother. She felt alone all of a sudden.

"Excuse me princess." A man walked up to her.

"Er yeah?" She blinked. She had to get used to being called a princess.

"There are young men waiting to dance with you." He bowed.

Sakura looked around him to see a long line of handsome men waiting for a dance. She couldn't believe how many hot guys wanted to dance with her.

"Okay." She smiled and walked up to the first one.

He bowed respectfully and smiled at her. "My name is Kaname Uchiha, may I have this dance?"

Sakura courtesy. "Of course Kaname."

He led her out to the dance floor and a new classical song began to play. For what seemed like the next hour she had danced with over ten men from the Uchiha and Hyuuga clan and some from Gaara's country. When her last song had ended she had to slip away before someone else had asked her to dance with them.

She found herself walking through a small garden filled with roses. What had caught her eye was the giant cherry blossom tree by a koi pond. Cherry blossom trees were her favorite.

As she approached it she saw a figure leaning against it looking up at the stars. They looked at her and she blushed.

"Sorry, I didn't know there was anyone here."

"Sakura." They stood up straight.

Sakura squinted her eyes. "Gaara?"

He stepped into the moonlight and she could tell it was him by his red hair.

"What are you doing out here?" She walked up to him.

"I was trying to escape the Ayame's clutches and I didn't feel like dancing with anyone at the moment. Being a prince is so tiresome." He replied.

Sakura smiled. "Yeah, now I know your pain. I danced with at least twenty guys in there. I'm so tired."

Gaara didn't return her smile. "That's what happens when your princess of Tsunahagakure."

Sakura flinched. "I'm not the princess! I didn't even agree to marry Sasori! Your father did that!"

"He was always a pain in the ass." Gaara looked away.

Sakura leaned against the tree and pulled on a blossom. "I mean I wouldn't mind marrying Sasori." She blushed. "Although I really doubt that he would ask me."

"Why not?"

Sakura looked at him. He was looking back at the stars. "You're funny, smart, and beautiful, you always make people smile. You're like a tranquilizer for people." He looked at her smiling. "I would marry you."

Sakura stared at him. She gulped hard. What was he trying to say?

Gaara pulled out his ipod and put one earplug in his ear and handed her another. "May I have this dance?"

Sakura couldn't find the words to say so she took the earplug and took his hand. He drew her close and placed one arm around her waist and look straight into her eyes.

"I hate ballroom dancing so can we just slow dance normally?"

Sakura nodded her head and looked downwards.

_If I look in his eyes I might faint._

They danced to two songs and during that time Sakura could feel Gaara's eyes on her. There was no doubt about it, she was in love with the both of them. She couldn't hide that possibility anymore…but to choose between them was heartbreaking.

"There you are Sakura!"

They stopped abruptly and Sakura took out her ear plug.

"Sasori!" She smiled.

Sasori smiled back. "I thought I'd find you here with Gaara if the both of you had disappeared." He ruffled Gaara's hair.

"Cut it out." Gaara growled.

"Sakura I hope you weren't cheating on me already. I know I can be repulsive at times but still.." Sasori began to pout.

Sakura blushed. "W-what are you talking about? We're not even dating, let alone married."

Sasori smiled at her. "Check your purse."

"What? My purse?" She opened her handbag and pulled out a 5k diamond ring. She gasped and covered her mouth.

Sasori took it away from her and grabbed her hand. "I know it's taken me a long time to actually propose to you Sakura." He said while slipping on her ring. "But I still want us to get married. I still love you that will never change. I hope you feel the same way about me too." He smiled at her. "Sakura Haruno, will you marry me and become princess of Tsunahagakure?"

Sakura could taste the salt from her tears in her mouth. She nodded her head "yes" unable to speak.

Sasori leaned down to kiss her. She was impatient so she met him halfway. They were finally together after so many years.

A sudden applause made her break away. She had totally forgotten Gaara was there.

She looked at him blushing. He stared at her with an impassive expression. His eyes darkened.

"Congratulations…sister-in-law." He said dryly.

Sakura flinched and guilt washed over her. Was he jealous?

"Gaara don't worry, you'll be my best man." Sasori laughed. Sakura guessed he didn't catch the way Gaara had said that.

"What are you talking about? I'm your brother, of course I have to be your best man." Gaara sighed.

"True." Sasori took Sakura's hand. "Come Sakura dear, we have to announce our engagement."

"Is that necessary? People already know about us even if we weren't engaged."

Sasori smiled. "Right again."

"Sasori, the head of the Hyuuga family wants to speak with you." A young man came up to him.

"Okay." Sasori kissed Sakura on the cheek. "I'll be back soon." He followed the man away.

Sakura twisted her ring on her finger, it was the same finger that used to have Sai's ring on it. This time it was different. This time she wouldn't get hurt and she would have a happy ending.

"I guess we should be heading back to the party." Gaara said solemnly.

"Gaara wait." She looked up at him. "I know I'm now your sister-in-law but I don't want that to change the relationship of what we already have."

"And what relationship is that?"

"Our friendship of course. I want us to be the same."

Gaara brushed by her. "That's impossible for me to do."

"And why is that?"

"…..." He kept walking.

"Gaara please tell me." The desperation in her voice made him stop.

"You know, I was so close."

"What?"

"It seems like every time I try my hardest to grab you, you always slip out of my reach."

Sakura placed her hand on his shoulder. "Gaara you're not making sense." She retreated her hand when he began to shake violently.

"It wasn't supposed to be Sasori." His breathing was uneven, like he was choking on something. "It was supposed to be me. I've lost again."

"Gaara what are you—" She turned him around and felt her heart break in two. To seem him crying was heartbreaking.

"Gaara what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Why?" He raised his voice an octave. "Why? Because I love you! I don't give a damn about Ayame or Natsume or any other girl who tries to win my heart. They can't have it because it's already yours Sakura!"

Sakura took a step back shaking her head. "No…you're lying."

"Why would I lie about something like this?"

"Because if you loved me you would've told me!" She screamed crying. "Gaara I'm not going to go back on my decision out of pity for you. You make me angry and you're a complete idiot at times. I hate you sometimes and I love you as well. Sasori makes me laugh and happy. How could I choose you over him?"

Gaara stared at her. He looked as if she had just driven a stake through his heart.

"I…understand." He looked away.

Sakura fell to her knees crying. Why did this have to happen? She didn't want to say those mean things to him even if they were true. Gaara was too fragile. He had already been through enough by watching Sasori propose to her. She just made mattes worst.

"But I'm just too stubborn to accept that." He bent down in front of her. "Sakura even if you're going to marry my brother I won't give up. I will fight for you until you say 'I do'…if you don't fall even harder for me by then." He smiled.

"Why?" She covered her face. "Why do you pursue me farther? I can't love you Gaara."

"Yes you can." He removed her hands. "There's no rule on saying you can't." He wiped her tears away and brought his lips against hers.

'_Not again. I won't let you pull me under again.'_ She pulled away from him and slapped him with all her might.

He fell down on his back and touched his face.

"YOU JERK! I TOLD YOU NOT TO KISS ME EVER AGAIN!" She screamed and scrambled to her feet so she could walk away.

"Sakura I'm sorry!" He had managed to get up quickly and grabbed her hand turning her around "I lose control of my feelings when I'm around you."

"I don't care! I can't believe I had sympathy for you! I hate you!" She pushed him away.

"Damnit why can't you remember?" He yelled at her. "I don't care anymore! Remember everything! Remember what me! Remember the past!"

"You're crazy." Sakura said bitterly. "You need help." She ran away from him.

"Sakura!" He roared painfully. She closed her eyes and forced herself to keep running. She wasn't going to turn back. She wasn't going to listen to her heart no matter what Keiko had told her.


	24. Chapter 24

When Sakura arrived back at the party she quickly slipped into the bathroom to clean herself up and was met at the dance floor with Kankuro who she knew sensed something was wrong while they were dancing but didn't bother to answer.

She looked around constantly looking for Gaara. She really felt bad about how she had treated him. She didn't want to go and apologize to him but then again it wasn't in her nature to hurt people's feelings. She glanced at the clock. There was five minutes until midnight. She couldn't believe how late it was. She had to find him quickly.

On the way out she was stopped by Sasori.

"Sakura where are you going?" He smiled. "I wanted us to dance."

"I'm sorry Sasori but I have to find Gaara. I said something really mean to him and I have to apologize."

"Can't it wait?"

"No."

"Awwww man." He whined.

"Please Sasori."

"Okay, but hurry back soon."

She kissed him happily on the lips and headed straight for the garden where she knew he would be. He would be under that beautiful cherry blossom tree.

As she grew closer to the tree she saw his back facing her. She prepared to scream his name when she saw Ayame with him.

Sakura slowed down and hid behind the tree. What was she doing here? Didn't she get the hint that Gaara didn't like her?

"You poor baby." She was saying. "That mean Sakura hit you?"

Sakura bit her lip. _You damn bitch._

"Here let me make it better."

Sakura watched Ayame kiss his cheek. Her insides screamed. Why was Gaara just standing there? _Gaara you idiot do something!_

"I never did understand why you were so in love with her. I mean look at you now. You're heart broken and hurt."

"I deserved it." He said. "I don't blame her for doing this."

Ayame frowned at his response. Clearly she didn't like that answer.

She moved closer to him. "But Gaara, why waste your time on a psychopath when you could have me."

Sakura gasped silently. _Psychopath? At least I'm not a desperate whore!_

"…..."

Ayame smiled and kissed him.

Sakura's eyes widened in horror and disbelief. How could he let her kiss him like that after what he just said to her? He loved her right? So why was he with Ayame? Why did he lie to her?

_You said you loved me and would fight for me so why are you here with her? You're a liar Gaara. You lied to me._

Another sharp pain struck her head. It was worse then the other times. She screamed out from pain and fell to the ground.

"What is she doing here?" She could hear Ayame yell angrily.

"Sakura! Sakura are you okay?" Gaara rushed to her.

"Gaara what are you doing?" Ayame asked.

"Get lost Ayame, I never want to see your face again."

Ayame gasped and walked angrily over towards Sakura. "You bitch I hate you!" She said kicking Sakura in the head.

Sakura screamed and covered her now bleeding head.

"Ayame!" Gaara roared and pushed her away. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"No! What is wrong with you? She doesn't love you! I do!"

"Ayame if you don't get out of here I swear on my mothers grave I will wring your little neck and drown you in this pond praying that you go to hell where you belong." He glared at her.

Ayame stared at him and let out a cry. "I hate you so much Gaara!" She screamed and ran away.

Sakura began to cry. All of this for him, for someone like him.

"Sakura can you here me?" He asked. His voice was faint.

Sakura closed her eyes. There were other voices in her head. It was Gaara's voice, but it was nothing like it was now. His voice was softer and kinder. It was loving and passionate. She could see him taking care of her wounds, them eating ice cream together, him carrying her in the snow and them at the spa. She could also see them saying goodbye at a train station and the both of them hugging in the rain. She remembered him. She was starting to remember Gaara. Another sharp pain in her head and she saw him sitting next to Ayame in a room with the rest of his family.

'_I can't live this lie anymore. It's time for me to wake up. What we had wasn't real. I have to learn to accept that. What is real is what is happening now. Not then in the past but my future here, with Ayame'_

'_Unreal? Gaara it was real for me! The night you saved me from those thugs. The day we became friends. The night you told me you loved me'_

'_Was. Not .Real'_

Sakura remembered him breaking her heart. He had chosen Ayame over her. He had left her alone. She had gone home heartbroken to Sai and Keiko and she had been hit by a car thinking Gaara had come back for her when he hadn't. Everything was clear again.

"I….remember…"She whispered sitting up.

"Sakura you shouldn't move. We have to get you checked out."

"Don't…touch…me." She growled.

Gaara snapped his hand back. "Sakura what's wrong?"

"You had told me you loved me…and then you broke my heart to marry Ayame. You led me in a blind charade and left me alone!" She screamed at him.

Gaara stared at her frozen. All of the blood had drained from his face. "You remember?" He whispered.

"Yes, and I'm glad I do so I can see the real cold hearted bastard you are!" She struggled onto her feet and felt herself falling backwards into someone's arms.

"Sakura what happened?" Sasori asked examining the tiny amount of blood gushing from her head. "Who did this to you?" He whispered.

"Don't you touch me either!" She moved away from him.

Sasori stared at her dismayed. "What's going on? What did I do?"

"You played along in Gaara's little game!" She cried. "You told me things that you thought were beneficial to you! I can't believe I trusted you!"

"Sakura I don't understand you."

"I remember everything about him!" She pointed to Gaara. "Why didn't you tell me Sasori? Why didn't you tell me that we were in love and that he broke my heart and that's what made me get into that accident and forget almost everything about me and my family and friends?"

Sasori lowered his eyes. "Because…I didn't want to hurt you."

"How do you think I feel now?" She slipped off her ring and threw it at him. "I'm done with you! I'm done with the both of you! I never want to see you guys again!" She began to walk away

"Sakura please!" Sasori called after her.

She ignored him. Now she knew why Sai and Keiko didn't want her to get caught up with them. They didn't want her to remember this pain. They were trying to protect her.

She found Sasuke smoking a cigarette outside in the front. She wasn't looking for him but he would do.

"Sasuke can you drive me home?" She asked.

Sasuke jumped startled and stared at her. "Sakura what happened? Are you alright? Do I need to call the ambulance."

Did she really look that bad? If she wasn't in so much pain she would laugh. This was the first time she had heard him so worried before.

"I'm alright. I just want to go home so can you take me?"

"Yeah, come on." He picked her up into his arms and took her to his car. She immediately fell asleep while they were driving and practically had to argue with him so he wouldn't walk her to her door.

She was fine. She didn't need his help. He waited until she was safely in her house before pulling off.

"Mom?" She stumbled around the house. Her head throbbing with pain.

"Mom, I'm home." She walked up the stairs and found a note on Keiko's door. She had gone out with some friends and wouldn't be back until three. It wasn't even two yet.

Sakura leaned her head against the door and began to cry. Gizmo whimpered below her and licked her hand aggressively trying to cheer her up.

"Sakura…?"

Her heart froze. She looked up and saw Sai with bags full of his things.

"Sai?" She whispered.

Sai dropped his bags and rushed to her pulling her into his arms. "Sakura what happened?" He slipped off her mask and looked at her head. "Did Sasori and Gaara do this to you?" He growled.

She shook her head and buried her face in his chest crying. "Sai…"

She could feel herself melting when he held her tight in his arms comforting her. She was so hopeless. She swore that she would never do this if she saw him again. She lied to herself. She was pathetic. When would she get it right? Never was probably the answer. In this life things were just unfair. She was just unfortunate.


	25. Epilogue

Six years had passed since that painful night. I had lost contact with most of my friends including Sasori and Gaara. The only people who I saw now were Sai, Naruto, and sometimes Tsunade. That was only when I they came to visit me. I was living in Beijing, China after all. I had moved back to where my dad had been buried and where my mom was now buried. Yeah, she died two years ago from cancer she had been hiding from me. I was happy she had decided to tell me a year before she died so I could spend her last days on earth with her happily. I'm not sad she died because now she can be with my dad who I know is now always sober. The both of them could now watch over me together.

I kissed my mom and dad's tombstone before getting up. I looked over at my little girl who was still praying. I know what you're thinking and no I'm not married and no I didn't have her out of wedlock. It's called adoption. Yes, I adopted little Natsuki from a little orphanage down the street from where I lived. She was only eight and had dark brunette hair and beautiful brown eyes. She had stitches that traced across the middle of her face from where she had been brutally beaten by her father. When I heard about her story I immediately signed the papers. No one would adopt her because of her scar. I thought the scar was pretty cool and gave her an edge. She was beautiful with the scar and I loved her dearly.

"I'm done mommy." She looked up at me.

"Good, are you hungry now?"

"Yep." She took my hand. "Is Hikaru hungry?" She asked eyeing my over-sized stomach.

"He sure is." I smiled. Hikaru on the other hand was inherited from the fertility center.

Natsuki ran ahead chasing a butterfly. We were doing just fine together. Don't get me wrong, there were often times when I thought that my children needed a dad, but you don't find men willing to date with you already having kids that often, so we mad the best of what we had. And no Sai couldn't be their dad. Why? Because he was living with his own family in Paris as a famous painter and she as a famous designer. We both knew that we would never be the same so remained close in a brotherly, sisterly way. He was their uncle and he loved them a lot. Sai was still Sai however, often drawing nude pictures of me and sending them just to see me blush. Sometimes I think he still has a crush on me but when I see him and his family I know that I'm just being silly.

Naruto could be a possibility….nah, he'll remain my best friend.

I finally was able to catch up with Natsuki who was picking up a bunch of wild flowers on the side of the street.

"Mommy look, I'm a princess!" She twirled around in her white dress.

I smiled at her. "Yes darling you are."

We decided to pick that spot to have our picnic. It was a beautiful spring day and the cherry blossoms were in bloom. I still loved watching the blossoms blow in the wind.

"Mommy I heard there's supposed to be an eclipse tonight." Natsuki took a bite of her sandwich.

"Who told you that?"

"The news."

I giggled. She was hearing wrong. There were no eclipses in the spring. I looked up at the sky and was surprised when I saw how close the moon and the sun were getting. Maybe she was right.

"Can we get a cat?" She asked.

"Sure we can."

"Yay! I want to name him Moonlight."

"That's a cute name."

"Thanks." She said and waved at a man walking by. "Hello!"

I prepared to give the man a smile when he stopped to turn around and couldn't smile at all.

"Hello." He smiled at Natsuki and then looked at me with his sky blue eyes.

"Gaara…" I gave me a wink and began to walk away. I stood up as fast as I could and ran after him. He was heading down the stairs to the main street. How had he found me after all these years and why would he just smile at me?

"Gaara!" I called after him. He stopped and turned back around.

"That's my name Sakura." He said.

My eyes filled with water. It really was him. He stood there with his red hair blowing in the wind. He had grown up so much.

"Do you want to have lunch with us?" I asked him.

He didn't say anything but when he started to walk back up the stairs I took that as a yes.

"How did you find me?" I looked up at him.

"I have my ways." He chuckled.

I couldn't believe it. After all of these years he still looked for me.

"You're a crazy man."

He scratched his head and laughed. "And you're just now realizing that? Man, you must've been very oblivious when we were kids."

"Huh?" I twitched. "That was you, not me."

He laughed again. It felt so good to hear him laugh and talk again or even to see him in person.

"How's your family?" I asked.

"Good, Kankuro and Temari moved to Japan and Sasori is ruling Tsunahagakure with Natsume. I kinda saw their marriage coming. After you left he became depressed. Natsume was the one who brought him out of his depression." He paused. "And my father passed away two years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's alright, how about Keiko? Is she doing well?"

"Mom passed away two years ago as well."

Gaara stopped smiling. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I'm happy for her."

There was a peaceful silence between us.

"So where's the husband? I see your little girl and this little one." He looked at my stomach.

"No husband. I adopted Natsuki and I got Hikaru from the clinic."

Gaara wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Ew, you had an unknown man's sperm injected in you."

I slapped him on the arm. "Don't make it sound so nasty!"

"It is nasty!"

Sakura laughed.

"So I'm guessing you're still a virgin?"

"Yeah." I blushed embarrassed and tucked a loose string of hair behind my ear. "Are you?"

"No, lost my virginity a long time ago remember?" He said.

I suddenly remembered about him and Temari and felt guilty. "Oh, yeah."

"Yep." He shoved on hand into his pocket. "So are we going to eat now?"

"Uh-huh."

We turned to head back to the picnic. Our footsteps in synch.

"Is your family going to be angry if you're with us?" I asked.

Gaara chuckled. "What makes you think I have a family?"

"You're young, hot and have a nice personality. Why wouldn't you?"

Gaara didn't say anything.

"So you don't?"

"No, I have one."

I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. "Really? How many kids do you have?"

"Two."

"Just like me! What about your wife?"

"She's cool." He shrugged. "She's beautiful and funny and she has a great sense of humor. She's fun to be around."

"Can I meet her?"

"No."

"Why not?" I glared at him. "Are you ashamed to introduce one of your exes to your wife?"

Gaara shook his head. "Not at all."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Nothing, you've already met her."

I gasped. "Don't tell me you married Ayame _again_!"

"Ew, no!" He shuddered. "I haven't seen her in forever."

"Then who is she?"

Gaara smiled at me. "You silly."

I stopped walking. "Huh?"

"You're my wife and this is my family."

"Since when?" I blushed.

"Now." He slipped a ring on my finger and gave me a peck on the lips.

I stared at my finger. This was the third time I had a ring on it.

"Sakura Haruno, I know you've heard this many times before and it has always ended in heartbreak but this time I promise not to hurt you again. I will protect you, Natsuki, and Hikaru and the rest of the children we have. I swear on my life I will. So please, marry me."

I pulled his head down and kissed him softly. "Of course I will." I knew that this time the ring wouldn't be coming off.

I smiled at Gaara through tears. "Welcome home Gaara."

He ran his fingers through my hair. "It's good to be home Sakura." He kissed me longer this time. It made up for the years we had apart.

"Daddy look at the butterfly!" Natsuki pulled him away from me.

Gaara picked her up and looked at the direction she was pointing at. I was shocked that she had already called him her dad.

"Mommy since daddy is home now, does that mean we're officially a complete family?" Natsuki asked me.

I looked at Gaara who took my hand in his. "Yes Natsuki, we are. Forever and always."

"Every fairy tale has a happy ending." Gaara smiled. "In fact, when you're older I'll marry you too and we can have lots of babies Natsuki."

"Yay!"

I punched Gaara on the head. "Stop putting sick, false ideas into her head!" I yelled.

Gaara winced and rubbed his head. "Okay, okay! Sorry! I see you still have those powerful punches. Now I know not to cheat on you."

I gasped and turned away angrily. "I can't believe you said that!"

I felt his lips on my neck. "You shouldn't, there is no other girl in the world that can make me feel the way you do. If there was, I would've given up on you years ago."

I hated myself for forgiving him so easily. "I'm glad you didn't Gaara." I said.

"Me too." He wrapped his arm around my neck and kissed me again.

_Hey Mom and Dad,_

_There's no need to worry about me anymore. I have Gaara now and my two little angels. So you can finally rest your weary souls. I'm even happier now then I was when you guys left my life and don't worry. This time I'll live my happily ever after Romeo, or no. I won't have a tragedy this time around. That's not what happens in a princess's life. They always get the prince. I've got mine and I hope my children will find their love when they grow up too. So see ya around mom and dad._

_Love with all of my heart,_

_Your princess Sakura._

A/N: And thus the story ends. Thankyou all for reading Starless Night and Total Eclipse. I hope you enjoyed it. So until next time, dream big, and fall in love like a hopeless romantic! ^ ^


End file.
